


Omairi Desu Yo

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With My Feisty!Patrick [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cockblocking, Comedy of Errors, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rescue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: "So are you still crushing on Frankie?""Mikey!""What, I know you had a thing for him all through middle school. You said you even confessed, but then he left.""He didn't recognize me.""Well you do look different. Your hair is longer and...""He doesn't care."





	1. You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the Priest!Gerard has been done to death right? There is no Way to improve on it, is there...is there? Actually there is! Buddhist Monk!Gerard of course! Although it is true the Monks are supposed to be celibate, they are more LGBTQ friendly, so while we are stretching it with the relationship, the fact that Gerard and Mikey are gay is a okay! ^0^
> 
> I shared the manga that this fic came from with my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ and she decided to write it with me! She plays Frank and Bob and I am the Ways! ^-^
> 
> So the fic takes place in Japan which means there are a few things to note. It is normal practice for men with bath together, whether in a public setting like a bathhouse/hot spring or at home. This is why all the Way men are in a bath together. It is not to signify anything else to happen so get yur minds outta the gutters...nah don't do that, but in this case, yeah, nothing weird is gonna happen. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> ***thePetetoherPatrick*** (holy crap yes I'm leaving a note this time)  
> Yeah ok look...you send me a Manga and I'm gonna read it that's just how it works, I used to go through 3 or 4 Manga a day in highschool when I found one I liked...I was the "adult supervision" for the Manga club at my highschool the last year I was there, don't judge me. BUT THIS ONE...this really caught my attention. You guys are in for something here XD enjoy xoxo

 

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Ago***_

"I...I like you."

 Frank sighed mentally and looked at the other boy. He'd just wanted to talk to his friend, he had said he had something to tell him. When Gee said he did too...this wasn't what Frank expected.

"I'm.....leaving. I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow, I...just wanted to tell you."

Frank turned to walk away quickly before Gerard could say anything else.

Gerard was heartbroken. Not only didn't he get an answer, but now his childhood friend was leaving. He didn't known when he would see him again.

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard walked back into the school and headed for the bathroom. He hid in one of the stalls and cried.  

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

"Gee, Gee did you hear what I said?"

Gerard snapped out of his memory.

"No, sorry. Lost in my head. What was it?"

 "I said I saw Mrs. Iero today and she said Frankie was coming back tomorrow."

 Gerard froze.

 "He is?"

 "Yes and you can talk more about it when you get back from your last blessing.."

"Right sorry."

Gerard left for the dry cleaners to give the family business his blessing, but he knew his mind was not going to be on it.

*

*

*

"So Frankie how was your flight...oh wait did you prefer Frank now?"

 Linda yammered on while Anthony brought Frank's suit cases in.

"It's fine, Ma. I generally like Frank better but you're my mother, you call me whatever you want to."

Frank sighed as Linda fussed.

"And my flight was fine, same as any other."

"Well forgive me cause I haven’t seen my only son in almost 10 years!"

"Leave him alone Linda and stop exaggerating the boy is fine.”

Frank smiled gratefully at his father before turning back to his mother.

 "Ma, I'm happy to see you too but relax. I'm back now."

"Well I am glad to have you and your father and I can’t wait to see what you have learned in the school of yours."

Frank smirked and shook his head. It was nice to be home again.

"Oh you missed your school friend yesterday. He came and blessed our restaurant."

Frank raised an eyebrow at that.

"School friend?"

"Sure, you remember the Ways right?"

Frank nodded, of course he remembered them.

"Well after he finished school he followed in his brother’s footsteps and became a monk too."

Frank realized she was talking about Gerard. Gerard had been here.

"Oh."

Was all he had to say about it?

"He's so handsome now too. Grew out of that awkwardness of being a teenager. All the girls follow him and wait outside the stores where he is doing blessings."

"Yes, he is going to have his pick of brides."

"That is if he isn't already promised "

Frank nodded and just listened to the conversation. Gerard had always been cute so it wasn't a surprise that the girls liked him.

"So how soon did you want to start working Frank?"

"Whenever is fine, I don't have a lot to unpack."

"Well then we can start tomorrow."

"Sounds alright with me."

"Well why don't we celebrate tonight? Frank head to Bryar’s Groceries and pick up a couple bottles of wine and something sweet."

"Alright, did you want anything specific?"

"Nah, whatever you want it’s your celebration after all."

"Alright, I'll see what they have."

Frank nodded and grabbed his hoodie.

"I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Take your time, you might run into someone that you know!"

Linda hugged Frank and Anthony gave him a few thousand yen to go shopping, then he was gone.

*

*

*

Frank wandered down to the grocery store, he wasn't in a hurry but he wasn't exactly looking to run into anyone either. He saw some young girls hanging around outside the store window and he raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

 He could see two men talking just inside the doorway. He was pretty sure one was the owner or something and the other was wearing a monk's robes. The guy was honestly kind of pretty and looked vaguely familiar but Frank couldn't place him. Frank sighed in frustration. He should have been able to slip passed them but the girls were blocking any chance of that

"He's coming!"

The girls blocking the way into the store now rushed to the door knocking Frank over in the process.

"Gee! Gee! Over here, hi!"

 They all clamored for the young man's attention, but his was focused on the boy that was knocked over. "Move please make way are you alright Sir, I am so sorry about this. It seems I...Frankie?"

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked up to meet the bright green eyes of the pretty monk, who for some reason knew his name. Not just his name either, his nickname. Then he remembered what his mom said about Gerard becoming a monk like his brother.

 "Gerard?"

"Yeah. Hi, I heard you were back in town and...oh please, my manners. Here."

Gerard extended his hand to help Frank up. Frank took the offered hand and stood up, brushing himself off. "Yeah, it was finally time to come home."

"Well...I hope to see you again. Sorry, but I have another place to bless before I head home for dinner."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you then."

 Frank shifted to get out of Gerard's way.

"Right...so...see ya."

"Hey Gee where are you going next?"

 "Can we come with you?"

 "Can I hold your hand?"

 "Will you come and bless my bedroom?"

Gerard blushed and gave a small smile as the girls surrounded him, but he looked back to watch Frank enter the store. He sighed. As soon as he saw the boy...well young man now, his heart went right back to where it was almost ten years ago.

"As long as you don't cause a disruption like you did to that young man, then you may."

"Who was he?"

 "Yeah, did you know him?"

 "Yes, I went to school with him and we were childhood friends."

 The girls continued to ask questions as they moved away from the grocers.

Frank shook his head and sighed before going into the grocers to grab what his mother had asked for. He picked out some cute looking little treats, he assumed they were tarts as well a nice bottle of red wine and paid the grocer before gathering up the bag. He wandered back home, quietly wondering how Gerard had even recognized him. It'd been so long since they saw each other last. Gerard had changed a lot but yet he was still Gerard. That alone made Frank smile.

*

*

*

 "I'm home."

 "Welcome back Gerard, did all go well?"

 "It did mother thank you for asking."

 "Michael and your father are in the bath if you would like to join them."

"Thank mother, I think I will." Gerard kissed his mother and then headed to the bathing room. He stopped in the laundry room off of it and removed his robes hanging them carefully. He then removed the clothing underneath and placed them in the laundry basket for his mother to wash. He wrapped a towel around his bare waist and then opened the door.

"Greetings Gerard, how did it all go?"

 "Very well father thank you. Hello Michael."

"Hey Gee."

"Michael, address your brother properly."

"It's okay Father, I do not mind."

Donald and Mikey were already in the bath so Gerard quickly washed off in the shower to join them. As he slothed off the day’s labor he thought about his meeting with Frank. He didn't seem as happy to see him as...well it had been almost ten years. People change and maybe Gerard was not important to Frank anymore. After all he never even wrote him all that time. Gerard sighed.

 "What weighs so heavily on your mind little brother?"

"I ran into Frank today as I was leaving Bryar's Groceries."

"Oh, and how is he?"

Gerard looked at his father as he washed the last of the soap out of his hair and off his body.

"He seemed well. I did not get to talk to him long as I still had to bestow blessings on the Toro's Bookshop." "Ah well perhaps you can catch up another time."

Just as Gerard finished, Donald got up.

"I'll leave you and your brother to talk."

He slipped his robe on and left the room. Gerard stepped into the large wooden tub with Mikey. The water sloshed out into the center floor drain. He sighed contentedly as he slipped into the hot water up to his neck.

"So are you still crushing on Frankie?"

Gerard was not ready for the question. He slipped under the water for a moment and sputtered as he came up for air.

 "Mikey!"

"What, I know you had a thing for him all through middle school. You said you even confessed, but then he left."

 Gerard pushed the water out of his face. He then settled back down, but placed his head in the water up to his nose like he was trying to hide.

 "He didn't recognize me."

"Well you do look different. Your hair is longer and..."

"He doesn't care."

 "Gee, stop that, I am sure he does."

 Gerard sighed again.

 "Look..."

Mikey started to get out of the water. He went and grabbed his robe.

"I am sure that it was the surprise of running into each other that is all. You will see him again at a more agreeable time and it will be a better moment."

"You really think so?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and favored him with one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah Gee I do."

 "Thanks Mikey."

 "What are big brother's for."

 Gerard smiled and Mikey winked at him and then left the room and left Gerard to his thoughts.

* * *

 "Ah, that was delicious Frankie, those tarts were perfect. Mrs. Bryar is a wonderful baker."

"Yes, she is."

"Anything exciting happen while you were out? Run into anyone you know? Oh did you see Robert? He left the University when his father fell ill to help his mother run the store."

"It might have been him I saw, I don't really know. I don't remember him much. I did see Gerard though, but I didn't recognize him at first."

"OH how nice! You should have invited him over!"

"If he could escape his concubine you mean."

 Linda slapped Anthony playfully.

"Stop that! You know that all those girls bother him! You can see it in the way he can't tell them to leave him alone. He needs someone to tell them for him. He is too sweet."

"He seemed rather busy or I would've thought to invite him maybe."

"I'll bet he was."

 Anthony waggled his eyebrows and Linda scoffed.

"You are in a mood tonight. Go watch the news or something."

 "Alright, I'm going."

 Anthony got up and left the table taking his wine with him.

 "That man, sometimes I don't know."

Frank chuckled and shook his head.

 "You are the one that picked him, Ma. The girls did seem quite fond of Gerard though."

"Yes they are, but I get the feeling that he is hiding something. Like he has already given his heart to someone, but he hasn't the heart to say anything."

"Oh. That's possible. Whoever it is they are lucky."

 Frank smiled faintly but didn't feel the smile. He wondered who could've stolen the boy's heart. There was a large chunk of time he was missing with Gerard so anything could've happened. He shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go rest for a bit, okay Ma?"

"Of course Frankie, good night."

Frank got up from his chair and kissed his mother on the cheek for going up to his room. He quietly unpacked the few things he hadn't yet and got ready for bed. He curled up under his blankets and sighed sleepily, thinking about starting work tomorrow and when he'd see Gerard again as he drifted off.


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iz sooo glaaad you cummed back.'
> 
> "Are you?"
> 
> "Mhmmm."
> 
> Gerard tightened his arms around Frank's neck.
> 
>  "Yeah cuzzzz you never gave me a answer back then."
> 
> "Answer 'bout what?"
> 
> "I told you I liked youz and you never said you likes me tooz."
> 
> Frank's eyes went wide. No, he was talking about what Frank thought he was.
> 
> "Uhhhhhhhh......"
> 
>  Frank didn't know what to say to him, there was a good chance he wouldn't remember anyway. Gerard started to feel sleepy. He rested his head on Frank's shoulder.
> 
> "I still likes you. I *yawn* never stopped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is kind of a cute and silly chapter, but there you go, what all were waiting for, behold, the Frerard! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Come on Gerard, you have to come!"

"I don't know Ray, I'm not much of a drinker."

"But Frank's back and we have to celebrate!"

Gerard sighed. He knew he wanted to see Frank again, but maybe this wasn't the best situation.

"I don't know Ray."

"Please Gee, you know the guys will all be sad if you don't."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great! Now let's go find Frank!"

 "Oh...I can't I have some personal home blessings to do this afternoon."

"Alright, then, just meet us at the Floating Lotus when you are finished."

"Alright I will."

Gerard walked off away from Ray. The guy was so bright and smiled all the time he was impossible to say no to. Gerard gave as small smile though. he was happy he would see Frank again.

"Maybe finally I can tell him how I feel."

*

*

*

"So what do you say Frank?"

"Why..."

 Frank tried to think of a reason he wouldn't want to go and shrugged.

"Whatever, why not."

"Great! So be at this address around eight."

Ray got up and grabbed his coat to go.

"Oh and Gee is going to be there too."

"Wait...he is?"

 Frank furrowed his brows. He hadn't considered Gerard going to something like this.

"Sure! The whole gang is gonna be there from middle school!"

"Oh, ok. Cool, I guess."

Frank shrugged.

"Well I'll be there."

"Cool!"

 Ray gave Frank a high five and then left.

"Was that Ray leaving? I was going to bring some tea for you two."

Frank looked at his mother.

"Yeah, it's ok Ma. He just wanted to invite me to hang out with some old friends tonight. Thank you for the thought with the tea though."

"Oh how nice. Well I do hope that Gerard will be there. You seemed disappointed that you couldn't spend more time with him."

"I'm told he will be."

"Well there you go."

Linda looked at her son and then the time.

"Well you need to get showered and dressed. I am sure you are not going to go with an apron full of sauce stains and a dirty sweaty undershirt."

Frank rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

He joked and slipped the apron off to do as he was told.

*

*

*

Gerard sipped his sake as he looked around. He was glad that the girls that follow him were not allowed in tonight. He felt a little sexist, but hey he could have a drink with just the guys once in a while right?

"Hey Gee!"

"Hey Pete."

 "Can I pour you another cup?"

 "Uh...sure?"

 Pete smiled and filled the cup to the brim.

 "To our honored guest...who isn't here yet."

Gerard giggled, but toasted with Pete and drank it down. Pete then filled the cup again, but moved onto other people. Gerard breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to be still coherent when Frank arrived.

*

*

*

Frank walked into the place at the address Ray had given him and looked around for Ray. He may have known some of them when he was a kid but he sure as hell didn't know them now.

"Welcome to the Floating Lotus Sake House."

 The hostess bowed and lifted the small curtain to let Frank in.

"Thank you."

Frank gave a small nod to her before going in. He looked around for Ray again; he hadn't been outside so he had to be in here. If he wasn't and he had bailed Frank would slap him.

* * *

Gerard was full of giggles right now. Patrick and Brian were doing silly tricks for them as Pete kept refilling his cup.

 "Thank you thank you! We don’t need any payment. Just your smiles and applause alone are worth it all." "Well I wouldn't mind a kiss from the lovely Gerard."

 "Yes Gee, is out little show worth a kiss?"

 Gerard giggled again as he took another drink.

 "Well...just on the cheek, but I guess so."

 Patrick leaped off the make shift stage and crawled over to where Gerard was seated on his knees next to Pete. "So shall I turn the other cheek as it says in your teachings?"

 Gerard giggled again.

"Yes please."

 Patrick turned his cheek to Gerard and Gerard leaned into kiss him. Suddenly the curtain parted and... "Frankie."

Gerard turned back just in time to meet Pete's lips as he had tried to kiss Gerard's cheek when Gerard kissed Patrick.

"Ooopps!"

"Hey, no fair, that was my kiss!"

Frank heard some noisy people and looked over to see Gerard with two other guys he should probably recognize but didn't. Gerard was a pretty shade of pink, likely from drinking with the guys. Frank spotted Ray and moved over to stand with him.

"Well, I showed up."

He chuckled

"Hey everyone, the guest of honor is here!"

 All the guys looked over and held out their cups. Ray handed Frank a cup of sake.

 "Kampi!"

Frank accepted the drink and smiled, he didn't particularly see the need for the fuss but he wasn't going to voice this. They wouldn't care anyways.

"Hey Gerard, I didn't get my kiss. Pete stole it!"

"I'm sorry Patricks. Here you go."

Gerard kissed Patrick's cheek.

"No fair, Pete got a real kiss."

'That's cause I'm better."

"No you aren't you suck."

"Na uh."

 "Uh huh."

"Uh boys?"

Gerard could feel the guys starting to push around him. Frank chuckled and shook his head. Apparently it wasn't just the girls that liked Gerard. He sipped at his drink and contemplated helping Gerard out but he was curious to see what he'd do first. Gerard kept taking glances at Frank as Pete and Patrick bickered. At one point they almost made eye contact, but Gerard looked away quickly and took another drink. He watched as Frank pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He once tried to smoke, but Mikey said he looked dumb doing it so he stopped.

"Okay Gee, we came to an agreement. You get to kiss Pete one more time and then me twice so it is fair." "What?"

Gerard felt dizzy. His head was swimming a bit.

Gerard honestly looked like he was going to pass out. Frank furrowed his brow in concern as he watched. Clearly Gerard should not drink.

"Hey Gee Gee are you okay?"

 "Iz fine, I jus needz to..."

Gerard face planted on the table. Frank frowned and set his drink down to go over to see if he was alright. He was probably just passed out but if he was he needed to be woken up and taken home.

"Oh man, Gee is out."

 "Yeah, well I guess I will get him home."

 "Now wait a minute, I don't trust you with this delicate flower."

 "Yeah, besides I live closer."

 "No I do."

"Well I am the strongest so..."

The guys around Gerard started to fight. Frank sighed and moved beside Gerard. Shaking his shoulder lightly till he woke up and looked up at him groggily.

 "Let's get you home before they get any worse. You good with me taking you home?"

"Hey what gives?"

"Who said you could take him home?"

 "Yeah, you've been gone all this time and.."

 "Frankie."

Frank ignored them; he didn't care what they wanted he cared about Gerard getting home safely and comfortably. While he didn't doubt that the guys had good intentions, they weren't exactly gentle about it and didn't seem to have the best way of going about it.

"Yeah, Gerard, I'm right here."

Gerard reached out for Frank and grabbed the waist of his jeans. Frank chuckled and ignored the protesting around him.

"Come on; let's get you home so you can sleep this off."

He carefully pulled Gerard's hand away from his jeans and offered his hands to pull Gerard to his feet. Gerard gave a lop sided smile and allowed himself to be lifted, but he lost his footing and crashed into Frank's chest. "Whoops."

 

Frank held Gerard up and shifted him to put his arm around him from the side so he could lean on Frank.

"It's alright."

Frank got Gerard to stand upright at least and now the trick would be getting him all the way home. He got him outside at a slow pace but he accomplished it. He wasn't sure he'd be able to go the whole way at that pace though. He got a better idea and moved to hoist Gerard up onto his back, to carry him like he was giving him a piggy back ride.

"Fraaaankie..."

"What are you whining about back there?"

 Frank chuckled as he started the walk home, holding onto Gerard's legs tight and hunching over slightly to carry him.

"Iz sooo glaaad you cummed back.'

"Are you?"

 Frank asked, smiling at Gerard trying to talk.

"Mhmmm."

Gerard tightened his arms around Frank's neck.

 "Yeah cuzzzz you never gave me a answer back then."

"Answer 'bout what?"

 Frank furrowed his brow, it was a long time ago and he wasn't sure but there was no way he was talking about what Frank thought he was talking about

"I told you I liked youz and you never said you likes me tooz."

Frank's eyes went wide. No, he was talking about what Frank thought he was.

"Uhhhhhhhh......"

 Frank didn't know what to say to him, there was a good chance he wouldn't remember anyway. Gerard started to feel sleepy. He rested his head on Frank's shoulder.

"I still likes you. I *yawn* never stopped."

Frank frowned deeply and wondered if maybe this was just the drinks talking. He sighed heavily and just trudged on, hoping to Gerard home soon. He was pretty close he was sure. He felt Gerard fall asleep and smiled.

*

*

*

*groan*

"Well it's about time you got up."

"What happened?"

 "I should be asking you that."

 "I just went out to have a drink with the guys and..."

"And you got yourself so drunk that you had to have poor Frank carry you home."

"HE DID WHAT!? Ow!"

Gerard sat up too fast and regretted it immediately. His mother tsked him again.

"Yes and you should thank him properly after you finish your rounds today."

 "I will."

 "Now go shower so you don't smell like a sake factory."

Gerard crawled out of his bed and toward the shower room.

*

*

*

"I can do this, I can do this."

Gerard took a breath and knocked on the Iero's door. Even though the restaurant was nearly closed, the smells coming from it were amazing and made his mouth water.

 "Yes? OH hello Gerard."

"Good evening Mrs. Iero, is Frank around?'

 "He's just cleaning up from the days work. He will be out of the shower in a moment."

Gerard blushed at the thought of him in the shower and then shook it off. That's stupid, everyone takes a shower. Everyone takes off their clothing and soaps their body up and...

 "Gerard are you alright, you're turning a bit red."

 "I'm fine!"

 Gerard squeaked and cursed himself a bit.

 "Well do you want to wait here for Frank or come in."

"I'll wait here, the air is nice after being inside all day."

 "Alright."

 Gerard sat down on the porch swing to wait.

*

*

*

Frank finished in the shower and got dressed in comfier clothes. He didn't figure on doing anything tonight. He wandered downstairs to find something to drink.

 

"Frankie? Oh good. Gerard is waiting for you in the porch."

Frank looked at her in mild confusion.

"He is?"

"Yes and he has a bag in his hand."

Frank furrowed his brows and abandoned getting a drink to go out to see what Gerard was doing here. He stepped outside to see the boy sitting on the swing with a bag in his hand just like his mother said.

 "Hey."

Gerard was startled and nearly fell off the swing getting up.

"Hey...uh...I'm sorry!"

Gerard bowed with his head down holding out the bag to Frank.

"Sorry for what?"

Frank accepted the bag Gerard held out to him.

"I heard you had to carry me home last night and I am here to apologize for the inconvenience so please enjoy these little treats and I hope you can forgive me?"

"Gerard, it's not a big deal. I wanted to make sure you got home safely. You don't have to apologize."

Gerard stood up quickly and got a little dizzy. He needed to stop that.

 "But I did! I haven't seen you in years and then i burden you and that's just wrong!"

"Gerard, shush, you're not a burden to me. After you got what you wanted to say out you fell asleep. It's fine ok."

"Wait...WHAT DID I SAY!?"

Oh no, Gerard started to freak out. He was sweating and still feeling dizzy.

"I...I gotta go."

Gerard ran off the porch stumbling to get away into the street.

Frank sighed and called in to his mother that he was going for a walk. He caught up to Gerard easily and stood in front of him, putting his hands out to stop Gerard and steady him.

"You really gotta learn to relax."

Gerard wouldn't even look at him. He was so ashamed about his behavior.

"Hey, if you were a burden or had said anything bad do you really think I'd still be out here talking to you?"

"I don't..."

"You told me you'd liked me since middle school and that you still do."

Frank held onto Gerard tightly, a little worried that he'd try to run off again.

"I..."

 Gerard began to waver like he was going to pass out. It was all too much for him. Frank didn't know what to do with Gerard. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

 "I never did answer you before I left because I was leaving and I didn't think my answer mattered. I was leaving either way so why make it any more difficult?"

"...sit down..."

 Gerard started to collapse in Frank's arms. Frank held Gerard up long enough to move them to a bench.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little..."

 Gerard tipped his head back on the bench. His hair was getting longer now and covered his eyes a bit.

"You don't remember any of last night, do you?"

Gerard kept his eyes closed.

"No, I just know that I made a fool of myself...again."

Gerard mumbled that last word. He ruined any chance of Frank taking him seriously now.

"I don't see how. It wasn't like you hadn't told me you liked me before, I just didn't know you still did."

Gerard felt his face getting red and could feel tears starting to form.

"I didn't answer you last night either though, I didn't figure you'd remember and I wasn't sure you weren't just saying it because you were drunk."

This was too much for Gerard. Too many words, too many thoughts. When did Frank start talking so much? He was always a boy of few words and more actions. Guess growing up changes you. He tried to find his voice. Frank saw the lost and confused look on Gerard's face and sighed in frustration. Gerard wasn't getting it. He put his hand over Gerard's, which seemed to be shaking at little, and leaned over towards him.

"Hey, Gee?"

Gerard nearly jumped at the touch. He looked over at Frank ready to tell him he wanted to leave. Frank closed the little space left between them and pressed a gentle kiss to Gerard's lips. Gerard felt like his face was on fire. He made an embarrassing noise as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to breathe. Frank pulled away and looked at Gerard, unsure if he'd fucked it up. Gerard seemed distressed and Frank couldn't decide if that was good or bad

"I didn't think I was that bad. It's not like it was your first kiss or something."

"It was my first kiss."

Gerard mumbled into his hands that covered his face. He felt like a fool.

"Wait...what? You're kidding. Seriously?"

Gerard just pulled in. Now Frank was going to laugh at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just...that's...I wouldn't have thought that was your first is all."

 Frank sighed, sure now that he'd fucked it up.

"I'm glad it was you."

Frank's lips quirked up into a smile.

"So...are we going to give this a shot then?"

"I...wait...you want to...really?"

 Gerard squeaked the last part.

"Yeah, Gee...I feel the same as you, I just never said it before."

Frank smiled at the little squeak Gerard made. It was hopelessly cute.

Gerard smiled.

"Yes, please, I'd like that."

Frank smiled back and kissed Gerard again, not pushing, just a gentle and simple kiss. He pulled away from it again and this time Gerard didn't look so scared.

"I guess I should get back."

Gerard didn't really want to leave, but he knew that Frank worked early in the morning.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

 

"Well...good night."

"Good night."

Frank smiled at him and watched him go before turning to head back to his house.


	3. The Older, The Wise Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mikey? What...are you doing here?"  
> "Do I know you?"  
> "Oh...I...I'm Bob...from Bryar Groceries."  
> The tall man gave a nervous smile.  
> "I know it's been a while since I saw you...but...you don't remember me?"  
> "Oh...right, sorry I don't remember losers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter you guys get to finally meet Mikey and well...maybe you might want to unmeet him too. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard woke in the morning with a headache again, but not from drinking, It was the blow that Mikey gave him when after he got home from his...date with Frank he started to pray for hours and didn't stop till Mikey bopped him one. He rubbed his head as he relieved himself and got dressed.

"Sweetheart, be a dear and get the door? I ordered fresh cannolis from the Ieros."

Gerard was excited, Frank would be delivering them! He got his robes on and stumbled down the stairs to greet him. He opened the door with a big smile, but instead got a box shoved in his stomach and watched as Frank just walked away back to his car. Gerard was confused, but maybe he had more deliveries to do. He shrugged it off and went to do morning  prayer with his brother and father.

*

*

*

"Hi Gerard!"

 "Hey Gee!"

 "Hi!"

Gerard waved hi to everyone he passed in town that said hello. He was doing prayers at a home near the Iero's restaurant today. As he passed he saw Frank outside helping his father.

"Good afternoon Gerard."

 "Good afternoon Mr. Iero...hi Frank."

Frank grunted something, but made no eye contact with him. Gerard felt his heart sink. This morning was not a mistake. Maybe Frank changed his mind over night? Gerard had no time to dwell on it though; he had a job to do.

*

*

*

"Hi Mrs. Iero."

"Hello Gerard, what brings you by this evening?"

 "I was wondering if Frank was in."

 "He is! I'll let him know you are here."

Gerard stood on the porch fidgeting. It had been a few days now since he had seen or talked to Frank. He had taken to praying every night far into it trying to come up with the reason for the shunning, but none came to him.

"I'm sorry dear, he isn't feeling well."

"Oh, well I hope he feels better then. Thank you."

Gerard left feeling like a fool. After barely date, really just a confession,  he had been dumped. He fought the tears back with laughter.

"Frank probably realized what a loser I was not getting my first kiss till I was 21."

Gerard went home and then went to their little temple to pray again.

*

*

*

 "My goodness is he praying again?"

"Yes, Gerard has been doing that for the past week."

"Well I better get to him before..."

 "Gerard! Stop that and go to sleep!"

"Ow! Mikey!"

 "Just cut it out!"

 "...too late."

 "Their siblings dear, that how they get along."

"Yes I know, it's just..."

Donna couldn't help it. Something was bothering her about her youngest, but when she saw him he was all smiles. If she had gone to his room now though, she would have seen him sobbing into his pillow and far into *

*

*

"Hi...oh."

 "Hey."

"Uh...are you okay Gee?"

 "What? Yes Ray, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well it looks like you got no sleep with those bags under your eyes. They are all puffy too!"

 "Oh...well I will be sure to put hot tea bags under them."

 Gerard said goodbye to Ray and his parents and looked at his prayer list.

 "The Iero's."

He knew he couldn't avoid it. He took a deep breath and walked to the restaurant.

*

*

*

 "Well hello Gerard I...oh dear are you alright?"

Frank looked up from what he was doing to see Gerard, his face was a little puffy like he'd been crying and had gotten no sleep. He furrowed his brows together.

"Hey, Gee, can I talk to you?"

"Well I should get the prayer..."

 Gerard had no chance to finish speaking as Frank grabbed his hand and started to pull him. Frank led him into the hall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gee, what's wrong? Is this..."

 He gestured to Gerard's face.

"Why has your brother been coming out instead of you?"

"Oh...well I figured..."

 Gerard mumbled looking down. He couldn't meet Frank's gaze worried he would start crying again.

"Figured what? Gee, come on, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter now. I should really go do the blessing."

Gerard turned to leave trying to beat his tears.

Frank grabbed a hold of his wrist again and led him upstairs.

 "Ma, watch the kitchen for a bit."

 He called as he pulled Gerard away.

"Sorry, she...you can't really have much of a conversation downstairs."

 He took a deep breath and rubbed at the back of his neck.

 "This is my fault, isn't it?"

Frank was talking a mile a minute and Gerard tried to keep up with everything, but before he knew it he was in...Frank's room.

"Uh..."

"Gee, you're upset, it's clearly my fault. I'm sorry, you've got entirely the wrong idea though I think."

"No Frank...it's okay, I know you made too hasty a decision and..."

Gerard took a breath, it was better to just get this out and over with.

"...I know you didn't really want to date someone that has no experience and..."

"No! No, Gee that's not it. That has nothing to do with it.  That's not, I just...is that seriously what you thought?"

"What other reason could there be to avoid me?"

"I can act like I know what I'm doing...but I'm really afraid I'm gonna fuck this up and hurt you...I guess I already did that though."

"Wait...you still want to be with me?"

"Well...yeah, if you still want that."

"I do."

Gerard suppressed a small smile and slight tears of relief. Frank reached out and pulled him closer to kiss him, harder than he'd kissed him before. He was beyond happy that he hadn't fucked up enough for Gerard not to want to be with him anymore. Gerard was taken by surprise and made more embarrassing squeak noises. Gods he was such a girl. Frank chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You alright there?"

"Be quiet."

Gerard giggled blushing.

"That was nice."

"Yeah?"

Frank smiled and leaned towards him again. This time Gerard was ready and opened his arms. Frank kissed him again, pushing him back against the nearest wall. Gerard made an oof sound as his back made contact. Now he could feel all of Frank pressed against him. Frank gripped his hips as he kissed him, his mind kind of reeling and not quite working right, he slipped his hand up to open the outer cover piece of Gerard's robes. He pushed against his hips a bit.

"Wait wait wait...what are you..."

 Gerard's head was reeling; this was more than he had ever done before. No one ever touched him like this. Frank stopped and looked at Gerard with concern. "Is this not okay?"

"I...I've never done…no one ever...touched me..."

"I'll stop if you want me to."

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes.

"No...please don't stop."

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard's neck, pushing against him again. Now this was a different sensation. It tickled, but it felt really good and Gerard felt like he was made of Jello. Frank moved down a little further to kiss and bite his shoulder where he was sure if he left marks, that at least Gerard could hide them. A sound escaped Gerard's throat that he never heard before. at the sound and moved his hand towards the opening in the under layer of Gerard's robes.

FRANKI! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!"

Frank groaned loudly as he pulled away from Gerard.

"Seriously?!"

Gerard was panting. His eyes were glazed over. His skin had a reddish hue that traveled down into his robes.

"I...uh...guess I have to get back to work."

Frank frowned, seriously wishing he didn't have to work.

"Oh right and I have to get back to...what was I doing?"

Frank chuckled and smiled at him.

"Blessings, I believe."

"Oh...oh! Oh Dear!"

 Gerard pushed off the wall and tried to leave the room forgetting how he looked.

"Gerard! Your robes."

Frank tried to speak quietly so only Gerard would hear him. He laughed and shook his head.

"What?"

 Gerard looked down and squeaked.

 "Oh no!"

Frank reached out and tried to help him get them back the way they were supposed to be. He kissed Gerard on the cheek when they got it sorted out.

"I'll see you later then?"

 Gerard looked down blushing.

"NOW FRANK OR SO HELP ME...!"

"OKAY MA! Jeez, yeah I'll see you later."

They came downstairs to a very angry Linda holding a wooden spoon in one hand with crossed arms and tapping her foot.

"Well...I don;t know what you two were getting up to, but Gerard has obligations that you are interfering with and you have a dinner crowd coming soon!"

 She tapped Frank on the thigh with the spoon.

"Ok! Sorry Ma."

Frank looked at the floor and grumbled under his breath about being treated like a kid. Gerard laughed brightly and Linda was taken back.

 "Well Gerard you look much happier than you did before."

 "I am Mrs. Iero. Frank helped with that a lot so please don't scold him anymore."

Gerard bowed and then headed to the small shrine outside the restaurant to bestow his blessings.

*

*

*

 "Gee, I want you."

 "Frankie I..."

"AHHHH!"

 Gerard sat up in bed.

 "What was that dream?"

 "KEEP IT DOWN!"

 Gerard ducked as a shoe hit the wall. He was about to tell Mikey that yelling at him was making more noise than he was, but he was hit with his thoughts again. He groaned and realized he was hard, but thankfully he didn't ruin his sheets.

"I am not explaining that to mom at 22."

Gerard got up and headed to the bathroom to start his day.

* * *

Frank jolted upright in his bed; he sighed and scrunched his eyes closed.

"What the hell was that dream? What am I? 15?"

Frank shook his head and sighed, the dream still clinging to his mind. He could still hear all the little noise Gerard made. He smiled sleepily and swung his feet over the side of the bed to go shower and get ready for the day.

*

*

*

"Um...morning, thank you for the pastries."

It still felt a little weird seeing Frank for the morning deliveries, but this time he was looking at Gerard and Gerard gave him a small smile. Frank smiled back and nodded. Then he paused.

"Oh, there's a get together tonight, bunch of the guys going for drinks. Would you want to go with me? We can hang out at my place if you want afterwards."

"Y-Y-Your place?"

 Gerard wondered if that meant Frank wanted to do what they did last time. Since that day they had only been able to find small amounts of time to kiss...but yeah he wanted that to happen again. He liked the way it made him feel.

"YES PLEASE...I mean...that would be lovely."

Frank smiled at him.

"I'll see you tonight then."

He kissed his cheek quickly before heading back towards his car with a wave.

"Yes...tonight."

Gerard smiled holding the box to his chest.

"Yo stupid, you're gonna ruin the pastries."

"Oh right!"

 Gerard ran into the house with Mikey scratching his head.

*

*

*

 "Well don't you look happy today Gerard?"

"Yes, you are practically glowing!"

 "Did you find that special someone?"

Gerard blushed as he fielded questions about his happiness after being so sad for the last few days. He didn't tell anyone though.

"Maybe he caught it from the Iero boy."

Gerard's ears perked up a bit.

"Yes, he looks like he found the right one too. Maybe that means I will!"

"Oh Maggie, stop that, you are 70 and widowed!"

"I'm not dead yet though."

The two women laughed and Gerard couldn't help giggling too as he made his way to Bryar's Groceries.

*

*

*

 "Where are you going little brother?"

"Out drinking with friends."

 "Oh nice, I'll come."

"WHAT!?"

 "Keep it down stupid, mom and dad are relaxing."

"But but but, you never go drinking!"

"So...is there a problem?"

"I...no, of course not."

 "Then let’s go."

 Gerard sighed. Frank was going to be angry about this.

*

*

*

"I'm going out for some drinks with friends, Ma."

Frank called to her as he stepped out the door. He saw Gerard and smiled until he noticed Mikey was with him. "Uh....."

"Hey Frank...hope you had a productive day."

 "Yo."

"Yeah...why.....is he...."

Frank looked at Mikey in confusion. He didn't seem like the type that would come out drinking with the guys.

"Mikey wanted to come along...I hope that was alright."

"Why wouldn't it be Gee, it's not like you were going on a date or anything."

Frank closed his eyes for a second and sighed before looking back at them.

"No, that's fine."

"Good, then let’s get going."

Mikey started walking with Gerard behind him.

"I'm sorry."

Gerard whispered to Frank as he passed him.

"It's fine, it's not your fault."

"Thank you."

He squeezed Frank hand.

 "Come on you two!"

Frank glared at the back of Mikey's head.

"Do you particularly like your brother the way he is or can I modify the way he walks if he pisses me off tonight?"

Gerard gasped and playfully hit Frank.

"You can't say that about an elder priest!"

"Can I think it?"

 Frank chuckled.

"Well free will and all."

"I will leave you two candy asses behind!"

"He'd look good with his ass over his ears."

*

*

*

"Whoa!"

 "Is that..."

"Both of them?"

"Yes!"

 "What is wrong with these people?"

 Mikey stood at the entrance as everyone stared at him and his younger brother. They were checking them out and Mikey didn't like it. He ignored them and everyone that offered them a seat.

"Let's sit here Mikey."

 "Fine."

The three of them sat and three cups and a sake decanter were placed in front of them.

"Is it cold?"

"Yes Mikey."

"Good, hot sake is shit."

"Mikey? What...are you doing here?"

Bob looked at him wide eyed with his head tilted to the side a bit, looking at the older Way in awe.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh...I...I'm Bob...from Bryar Groceries."

The tall man gave a nervous smile.

"I know it's been a while since I saw you...but...you don't remember me?"

"Oh...right, sorry I don't remember losers."

"Mikey!"

 Gerard hit his arm.

"Would you like to sit down Bobby? It's nice to see you again."

"You know this loser?"

 "Mikey! He's Mr. Bryar the grocer’s son!"

"Oh. Didn't you flunk out of college or some shit?"

"Oh...uh well yeah...kind of, I dropped out to help my mom when pops got sick."

Bob looked down awkwardly. He looked over at Gerard.

 "Are you sure it's alright if I sit with you?"

"Yes please. Here can I serve you?"

The whole room gasped as Gerard poured Bob's sake.

"Gerard can you serve me?"

 "Oh me next!"

 "No I want to be served!"

Frank shook his head and sipped at his drink, they really just didn't quit. Bob sat there looking awkward as could be. He seemed content just watching Mikey.

"So Mikey what brought you here?"

"Yeah, you never come to our parties."

"Well I figured I would just grace you with my higher presence and let you bask in it before you slink off to your caves and hovels."

 Gerard gaped at his brother's words and buried his head on Frank's shoulder in shame. Frank looked over at Gerard and was seriously considering making Mikey wear his own ass as a hat. Bob didn't seem at all bothered though.

"We do appreciate it, we don't see you often."

Bob smiled sheepishly at him.

"Wow you aren't just simple minded, you're a fucking idiot aren't you?"

Bob's face dropped slightly.

 "Oh...I'm sorry."

 He looked down at his drink.

"I just.....I'm happy to actually get to see you, you so rarely come around."

Mikey shrugged and took a drink.

*

*

*

"There you are!"

 A man came bursting in the room and disrupted the party. Gerard looked frightened and hid under Frank's arm.

"What do you want Schechter."

 It wasn't even a question.

 "What are you doing here with this riff raff Michael, you are better than this and..."

"And when will you realize that I am better than you and that you have no privilege to order me around so back the fuck up and fuck off."

Mikey didn't even raise his voice, but the tone he used froze everyone in the room. The guy looked defeated and backed away.

"I'm out."

"What the hell was that about?"

Frank frowned and watched in confusion. He looked to Gerard.

"I think he works at the funeral home...but I didn't know he knew Mikey."

Mikey got up much to everyone's protest and headed to the door.

Bob got up after Mikey.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, got shit to do."

"Oh, alright, you should definitely come again some time."

Bob smiled warmly at him.

"You’re a pretty strange duck you know that?"

Mikey gave a small smile. He reached up and ruffled Bob's hair.

"Night Bag Boy."

"Huh?"

Bob tilted his head trying to figured out what that was supposed to mean, but internally felt like his heart might burst.

"Night, Mikey."

*

*

*

"Frankie...can we..."

Gerard didn't know how to tell Frank that he was happy that Mikey had left cause they could keep the second part of their date. Frank looked over at Gerard and smiled.

When they got up though...

"Oh are you two leaving already?"

"No no, you can't!"

 "No Gee, you gotta stay!"

"Gotta get him home before we have a repeat of last time."

Frank slipped his arm around Gerard and led him outside, ignoring the protests of the other guys on the way out.

"I can't believe we did it!"

Gerard started to jump up and down and then lost his balance.

"Easy. You need to be carried again?"

Frank snickered.

"What?! No!"

"Alright. How about this then?"

Frank slipped his hand into Gerard’s, lacing his fingers with his and squeezed gently.

"Oh...that's okay."

 They walked a few moments more and Gerard took a deep breath.

"So are we going to your room now?"

"Yeah..."

He looked at Gerard for a second.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. Don't force yourself if you aren't comfortable with it..."

"No...I'm actually excited to do this, but..."

 Gerard looked up at Frank.

 "You asked me to dress in my robe and I didn't feel like it would be good with Mikey and..."

Frank's eyes went wide at the thought and he let out a little groan. He moved without thinking and had Gerard up against a wall, kissing him before his mind could even process what he was doing.

"Fra..."

 Gerard was cut off by another heart melting kiss. Damn, Frank was good at this. Gerard circled his arms around Frank's shoulders and moaned a bit. This time he wasn't bothered because he knew Frank liked the sound.

"WHOA! WHAT?"

Gerard jumped and pushed Frank away without meaning to. Frank stumbled a bit and looked over to see a shocked looking Bob standing there.

"You guys....are dating?!"

Gerard squeaked and hid behind Frank...which was weird cause Frank is a little shorter than him.

"Uh...look...Bob, just don't tell anyone."

Frank sighed and looked back at his chicken shit of a boyfriend.

"Oh, no don't worry, I won't. My lips are sealed."

Gerard was about to say something when they heard yelling.

 "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"But Mikey, I don't understand! We had a date and I waited for you and..."

 "When did I agree to go out with you?"

"Well, you accepted all my gifts!"

"I just took them cause they were there, I didn't give a shit, I didn't even open half of them."

 "How could you!?"

Bob perked up and looked towards the sound,

"That sounded like...Mikey?"

"It is, and it's that guy from the bar."

"What the hell is going on?"

 Frank furrowed his brow and looked around the corner to see them arguing. Bob looked too and whined quietly.

"That's not how you treat a lover!"

"We are not lovers!"

"Oh no..."

Bob was moving before anyone could stop him. He put himself between Mikey and the other man.

"Mikey obviously isn't interested, back off and leave him alone."

"Who the fuck are you?"

 "Bag Boy? What are you doing here?"

Bob frowned at the guy.

"I said leave him alone."

"Alright you guys, that is enough."

Gerard walked out pretending to be brave.

"You are making too much noise for this time of night."

"You have no say in this child."

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!"

Frank stared wide eyed and reached to pull Gerard back a little, getting him out of the middle of it at least. Bob didn't budge. Frank didn't see why Bob couldn't handle this; he was bigger than the rest of them. He was, however, surprise Mikey spoke up for Gerard.

"We are done."

 Mikey turned away from everyone and headed to his house.

 "Mikey wait!"

Gerard started after him and then turned to Frank.

 "Uh...Frankie...I'm sorry."

"It's ok, another time."

 He half smiled at Gerard.

"Gerard come on!"

 Mikey was standing there waiting for him

"Wait...Mikey, I'm sorry...I just....wanted to make sure you were alright. He seemed to be bothering you, I....just wanted to help you."

Bob stepped closer to Mikey but still gave him his space.

"Yeah well you didn't have to do that, I was fine."

"Oh I don't mind...you didn't seem fine and I didn't like seeing you distressed like that. I...I like you too much to let you suffer through someone like that."

 Bob shrugged and then realized what he said and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You like me?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"I...yeah...I do."

Bob was absolutely ready for Mikey to start yelling at him and he just looked at the ground. He had the faintest hope that Mikey would be happy about it, but he didn't hold onto that hope too tightly for right now.

"Well..."

Gerard showed up at that moment.

"Come on Mikey. See you later Frankie, Bobby."

"Night Gee."

Frank nodded and waved to Gerard. Bob sighed, of course he'd get no response.

"G'Night Gerard, G'Night Mikey."

*

*

*

"I can't believe you and Schechter."

 "There is no me and Schechter I keep telling you!"

 Mikey and Gerard were both drinking tea after their encounter.

"What about you are the Iero boy?"

 "What?! Th-Th-There is no me a-a-and Frankie!"

 "Uh huh, you suck at lying you know that?"

 "Look it just..."

 "Did you two fuck yet?"

Gerard looked at his brother wide eyed and then shook it off.

 "Stop making this about me, you said you accepted gifts from Brian."

 "Yeah, but like I said I didn't open most of them."

 "Yes, but taking the gifts is the same thing as saying you would go out with him."

"What I didn't have to verbalize it?"

 Gerard sighed.

"Let's just round them all up and you can return them tomorrow."

"Alright."

*

*

*

"Geeze so many and some are really expensive!"

 "Yeah, well it's not about money right?"

 Gerard moved the box to the hallway.

"There. So now what about you and Bobby?"

 "Who? Oh Bag Boy."

 "Yeah, he said he liked you."

 "It's weird, he’s 30 or something."

 "He's 27 Mikey and he's a good guy. He left college where he was doing well to help his parents when his father wasn't able to run the store because of injury. He's better now, but he will never fully recover and Bobby knows this. He is doing his part as their only son to take care of them. It will serve him well in this life and the next."

"Yeah, I guess he is a good guy."

"Well you need to answer him and not do to him what you did to Brian."

 "Alright, geeze quit nagging me or I'll remind you that you can't grow a beard for shit."

"You just did."

 "Whatever."

 Gerard sighed and headed up to his room.

*

*

*

 Gerard was sitting in Frank’s room on his bed sipping the tea Linda gave him with Frank. Today's blessing had gone quite well and Gerard ensured Linda that this week would be quite prosperous for them.

"So I told Mikey to give all the gifts back and man there were a lot and then I said he needs to tell Bobby if he really has a chance with him."

 Gerard took a sip of tea blowing over the rim first to cool it.

"Sorry about Bobby catching us last night and now of course Mikey knows. I can't lie to save my life."

Frank sighed and looked at his own tea.

"I already knew you couldn't lie for shit, it's fine. Mikey would've figured it out eventually I guess."

"I know, but you wanted to keep it a secret and..."

 Gerard didn't get anything more out when Frank suddenly kissed him. Gerard worried entirely too much. Frank smiled a little and pushed into the kiss a bit, wanting to be closer to Gerard. Gerard squeaked when his back hit the mattress. Frank chuckled at the sound and deepened the kiss.

"FRANK!"

Frank groaned and it sounded almost like a growl.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I-I should get going anyway."

Gerard started to fix his robes, pulling them over his shoulders. Frank stopped Gerard and pulled him closer. He kissed and bit at his shoulder, grinning at Gerard's little noises. He pulled away and looked at the light mark starting to form.

"We'll try again before this disappears."

He smiled and kissed Gerard gently before helping him fix his robes. Frank heard his mother coming towards the bottom of the stairs so he ran down to meet her before she could yell again. Gerard watched Frank go and stumbled to door feeling like his body was on fire.

"My heart..."


	4. And The Hits Keep On Coming...The Misses Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob sighed and slumped into his seat.
> 
> Mikey started to get out of the car.
> 
> "For what it's worth I...appreciate you telling me you like me...even if you aren't my type."
> 
> "Nothing you say will make me change my mind about how I feel about you."
> 
> Mikey felt the red climbing up his neck. He had to get out of there.
> 
>  "Yeah...well don't hold your breath."
> 
> He got out and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the next few chapter take a break on the Frerard...yeah I know, I know, and we focus on Bob and Mikey for a bit. I mean there will be a little Frerard here and there. Just chill we will get back to it, we promise! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Michael, get the door."

 "Yeah ma."

Mikey walked down the stairs and opened it.

"Yeah?"

Bob smiled widely upon seeing it was Mikey answering the door.

"Oh! Hey! I have the deliver for you."

"Geeze why are you so fucking cheerful."

 Mikey grabbed the box of vegetables.

"I..." Bob looked down at his feet.

 "It's nice out and I'm happy to see you."

"Yeah about that...did you mean what you said last night?"

Bob looked back up at Mikey in shock.

"I...yeah, of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"You realize that you are a joke right? You work a dead end job and there is no way that you could even afford my life style."

"But...Mikey...I know I don't have much but..."

 Bob looked back at his feet. He didn't think that was a big deal, he didn't have much but himself to give, he'd thought that was enough to start with though.

"Whatever."

 Mikey closed the door on him.

*

*

*

 "Thank you so much Gerard."

 "You're welcome; I will see you next week."

Gerard walked from the house he did a blessing toward home. He saw a familiar van and smiled.

"Hey Bobby."

"Wha! Oh...hey Gerard...."

Bob jumped slightly pulled out of his thoughts by Gerard's voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You on deliveries today?"

Gerard knew that mostly Mr. Bryar did them, but when he was under the weather, Bob took over.

"Oh, yeah for today I am. Are you going somewhere?"

 Bob gave a friendly smile.

"Just heading home. I finished my last blessing for the day."

"Hop in then, I'll give you a ride."

"How sweet of you, thank you."

 Gerard got in and they drove off.

 "So...have you gotten to speak with my brother again?"

"Uh...sort of...mostly he just yelled at me."

 Bob shrugged.

"You don't deserve that Bobby, you’re a good guy and the best son to your parents. Why don't you go for someone else that will treat you better?"

"Huh? No, it's alright. I mean it doesn't really bother me much."

"I don't understand, why are you giving him so many chances?"

"I know he could be nice if he tried. He's just a little harsh but he's very straightforward and honest."

"Wow...I've never heard anyone talk about Mikey like that. You really do like him."

Gerard smiled. He knew he needed to open his brother's eyes.

"Yeah..."

Bob pulled up in front of the temple. Mikey was coming out of the front door with the garbage. Gerard waved as they pulled up and he got out. Bob spotted Mikey and smiled.

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked at him a scowled. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Bobby and don't worry, I will talk to him."

"You're welcome, Gerard, I actually feel better having talked to you."

Bob smiled and waved before pulling away to go finish his deliveries.

"Mikey, why did you do that?"

 "What, he's annoying."

Gerard followed Mikey into the house and upstairs.

 "You are horrible Mikey. Bobby had such nice things to say about you and you treat him like garbage!"

Mikey ignored Gerard and picked up his phone.

"Hi, yeah, listen we need to talk."

 Gerard waited patiently for Mikey to finish.

"Right, see you soon. Bye."

 "Who was that?"

 "Brian, I'm going to return his stuff."

"Oh."

Mikey slipped out of his robes and started to get dressed. Even though the men in the family bathed together, Gerard still turned his back to give Mikey privacy.

"Are you even going to try to be nice to Bobby?"

 "Why should I?"

 "Because he thinks the world of you and he said that you were honest and straight forward and trustworthy." "He said all that about me?"

 "Yeah."

 Mikey grabbed the box of stuff and headed down the stairs.

"I'll think about it."

Gerard followed quickly behind to open the door for him. Bob jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry, I...uh...I forgot something from your delivery. Here."

He held the bag out to them.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Whatever, I am out of here."

Mikey pushed past Bob.

"Oh, you going out tonight?"

"Yes, I have a date."

Mikey carried the box down to the driveway.

 "No he doesn't, he is returning the gifts to the guy."

"Oh...ok..."

Bob looked down at the ground, he scratched at the back of his neck and watched Mikey walk down the driveway. Gerard watched Brian pull up in his fancy car. He got out and went to hug Mikey, but instead Mikey shoved the box at him. Brian looked confused, but placed it in his backseat. Then Mikey surprised them all by getting in the passenger’s seat.

"Kind of looks like a date."

Bob sighed.

"It's not, trust me."

Gerard smiled at him. Bob nodded but didn't smile.

"I'm gonna get going, it was nice to see you again Gerard."

Gerard watched Bob get in his van at the same time Brian started his car. Then instead of heading toward his store...Bob followed them. Gerard got really nervous about this. He figured no good to come of it. He ran to Frank's house.

*

*

*

"So...Bob followed them?" Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I know he cares about Mikey a lot so he thinks he...I don't know. Maybe he's worried about Brian doing something to him."

Gerard sat heavy on Frank's bed.

"Well, I don't think Bob would do anything stupid."

"Oh I'm not worried about Bobby at all."

"That Brian guy though...if Mikey gets too many drinks into him, if he tries anything...I worry about Bob kicking Brian's ass. Bob is a big guy."

"Oh nothing will happen to Mikey that Bob will need to do that. In fact I am not worried about Mikey at all either...I am worried about Brian." 

* * *

*creak creak*

Bob looked at the vehicle they were in. He wasn't sure why they'd driven out here but he couldn't help but feel on edge.

*creak creak*

He raised an eyebrow, he was getting worried. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was getting uneasy about it. He got out of the vehicle and headed towards the other vehicle.

* * *

"Why not?"

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

"Cause Mikey knows Tae Kwan Do."

* * *

Bob frowned and opened the door of the car, completely ready to kick this guy’s ass if he was up to what he thought he was. What he found was something else entirely.

"Ack ack ackkkkkkk."

 "Piece of fucking shit! You think you can get me drunk and...What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mikey had Brian in a headlock that had him nearly passed out in his arms. He looked at Bob standing there.

"I was worried...well...I mean I guess I was right to be worried that he'd try something."

Bob stood there in shock. Mikey didn't seem to actually need his help at this particular moment.

"Well it’s convenient for me you are a stalker cause you can give me a ride home."

Mikey dropped the now unconscious man onto the seat. He picked up the cup of coffee in the console and poured it into his lap. Then he got out of the car. He looked in the backseat at the stuff he returned. He pulled the box open and grabbed a bottle of cologne. He poured that on the back seat and all over the gifts.

“Now we can go."

Bob gestured towards his van.

 "You're stronger than you look, huh?"

Mikey climbs in and buckles up.

"Nah, strength has nothing to do with it. You just gotta know how to use the other person's weight against them. One of the parishioners of pop's temple is an instructor and he gave Gee and I lessons, but Gee...well he's Gee, but I liked them and kept up with the full set of lessons."

Mikey rolled down the window and pulled out a cigarette.

"Gotta protect myself from stalkers like him and you."

He lit it and after taking a drag, he blew the smoke out of the window.

"I'm not a stalker! I was worried for your safety."

Bob frowned deeply and shook his head.

 "I didn't trust that guy."

Mikey didn't say anything for a bit. He smoked his cigarette as they drove.

 "Why do you like me so much, you hardly know me."

"I've seen you be kind before and you're honest."

"When? I don't recall a time."

"It was a while ago, I brought the groceries and you accepted them, even after I dropped most of them cause I tripped over a cat."

Bob looked down and sighed.

"You helped me pick it up and told me it was alright."

Mikey thought about it.

_"Are you alright? Sorry about Kyo, I don't know how he got outside."_

_Mikey picked up the cat and tossed him in the open screen door gently. He then turned back to the delivery guy._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy."_

_Bob knelt there and picked up the groceries closest to him._

_"At least they were oranges and not tomatoes."_

_Mikey made a joke to try and lighten the mood._

_"Oh, hey. I noticed that our fruits and vegetables are being boxed differently for delivery."_

_"Oh...yeah, that's my job now. I'm sorry if it bothers you."_

_"No no! Actually I am quite happy cause I notice less bruises on the fruits and no soft spots on the vegetables. Thank you for taking the time to care."_

  _Mikey smiled._

_"Oh! Ok...you're welcome then anytime."_

"Nah, nothing is coming to mind."

Mikey finished his cigarette just as they pulled up to the house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Mikey."

Bob sighed and slumped into his seat.

Mikey started to get out of the car.

"For what it's worth I...appreciate you telling me you like me...even if you aren't my type."

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind about how I feel about you."

Mikey felt the red climbing up his neck. He had to get out of there.

 "Yeah...well don't hold your breath."

He got out and slammed the door.

Bob watched Mikey walk away for a second and then shook his head before pulling away to go home. 

* * *

"Guess Mikey's home."

 Gerard heard a car door slam outside thanks to Frank's window being open. He was amazed that he wasn't cold with the breeze even though his robe was half off his shoulder again. Frank seemed obsessed with them.

"Guess so."

Frank shrugged.

"Um...Frankie, how come each time I come over, I end up like this?"

"Is it a problem?"

"N-N-No. I just wondered."

"We never really get far, we get interrupted."

"Oh...I guess we can try again."

"Do you want to? We don't have to if you don't want to."

Frank sat back a little to look at Frank.

"No, I do want to...I just keep trying to figure out why me? I mean I have no experience and I am sure that you had partners when you were away that were better than me..."

 Gerard blushed and looked away noticing the mark that Frank left had faded again.

"Uh..."

Frank frowned and tried to think of what to say.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I feel special enough that you want me here now."

Frank smiled in relief and kissed at Gerard's jaw. Gerard whimpered a little. He liked when Frank paid attention to small details. Frank mouthed his way down to his throat; he bit lightly and listened to the little noises Gerard made. He loved those sounds.

"FRANK! I MADE SOME TEA FOR YOU AND GERARD!"

Frank growled and pulled away from Gerard.

"I'm starting to think she does it on purpose."

Gerard giggled fixing his robe and sash.

 "There is no way she is otherwise she probably wouldn't let me in your room alone."

*

*

*

Gerard sipped his tea and relaxed.

"So tell me about Italy. What was it like?"

"It's beautiful. The music and the art, even the language."

 Frank smiled at the memories.

"The girls must have been beautiful too."

"No different than the girls anywhere else really."

"I bet there were beautiful boys too."

"I never really noticed any of them. I mostly kept to myself honestly. I dated some girls but..."

Frank sighed. He shook his head and looked over at Gerard.

 "It's not as though you haven't dated people too though."

"Oh...um..."

Gerard blushed and drank his tea.

"Really? Wait. Don't tell me I'm like...your first love or something like that."

Frank raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh no...I mean, there was a classmate...but I am happy that you weren't my first actually.

Frank furrowed his brows together.

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Cause although you never forget your first, they never last and I want us to..."

Frank chuckled.

"That is so cheesy, but I understand."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard gently.

"Oh...um...do you think we could try again to..."

Gerard blushed fiercely.

Frank smiled and nodded.

"If you want to."

"I do."

Frank pushed the tea aside and pushed Gerard back against the side of the bed. He kissed him deeply. Gerard whined and scrambled to grip Frank's shirt. Frank slid his hand down to Gerard's hip.

"Frankie..."

Frank moved down to kiss and nip at Gerard's neck and shoulder.

"FRANK, ARE YOU AND GERARD DONE WITH YOUR TEA? I HAVE SOME SNACKS FOR YOU!"

Frank froze and pulled himself away from Gerard to glare in the general direction of his mother's voice.

"Maybe she heard my stomach?"

Frank chuckled and shook his head.

"Well let's go see what she's made us then."

Gerard got up with Frank's help.

"I think maybe it isn't just poor timing. When I'm here she always wants to be a good host."

"Yeah, that's always been a thing of hers."

"Guess we would be better off going somewhere else huh?"

"Now that might be an idea."

Frank grinned at the thought. It sounded good.

"What?"

"Going somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"I...don't know yet. I'll think of something."

"Oh...okay, well it is getting late and I should get home."

Gerard didn't know what he was hoping for, but whatever it was, was not going to happen. He sighed and headed for the door.

Frank grabbed a hold of Gerard's wrist and turned him back towards him.

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

"Oh of course. Sorry I was in my own head."

Frank tilted his head.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just tired I guess."

"Ok, well you should get home and get some sleep then."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek gently.

Gerard sighed. It had been a month now that they were going out and they still never did anything more than kiss before they were interrupted. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a boyfriend.

Frank looked over at Gerard and furrowed his brows.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really. Just work...well it's not really work for me, but...you know. It can still be tiring and..."

Gerard knew he was babbling, but Frank did that to him. Frank shook his head.

"Gee...come on, it's more than that."

"Well sure, I mean I am serving the Gods and I know that is a commitment I chose and I don't regret it and..."

"Not what I meant."

"Huh?"

 Gerard gave Frank a confused look.

"I meant there is more than that bothering you."

"Oh."

Gerard was quiet after that. He didn't know how to explain his thoughts and feelings to Frank and Frank would probably think he is stupid.

"So what is it then? Do you want me to kiss you? Cause that's what I'm getting from the expression on your face right now."

Gerard looked away, his face flushed with embarrassment. He always wants Frank to kiss him; he just didn't think it was right to ask.

"I want to but I won't if you don't want to, all you have to do is ask."

Frank said gently and turned Gerard's face back towards him. Gerard lip quivered from his nerves. He barely had a voice to answer.

"Yes please."

Frank smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He wasn't sure that there wasn't something else bothering Gerard but he didn't think he'd get it out of him right now. Gerard whimpered a bit as they connected. He sighed at how good it felt, but in the end was this it? Frank smiled at the little noise Gerard made and pushed into the kiss a little

"FRANK? IS GERARD STAYING FOR DINNER?"

Frank winced at the yell and pulled away from Gerard. He looked at the other boy for an answer. Gerard groaned and fell back on the bed covering his eyes with his arm.

"Rain check on the kiss for now, I guess?"

Frank sighed and shook his head. His mother kept doing this. Every time he was up here kissing Gerard she found some way to interrupt them. He loved his mother but she was getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, I'll put with the others."

 Gerard sat up and slipped off the bed. He was thinking that maybe he should just stop coming around. Nothing else was ever going to happen...or maybe he was being ungrateful and should learn to be happy with just the kissing. Maybe he was being tested. If he was, he was surly failing.

Frank saw the look on Gerard's face and frowned. His mother brought up food for them which Frank retrieved from her and spent about ten minutes trying to get her to go away.

"Y'know, it'd be easier if we could figure out how to get a day off at the same time. You rarely seem to get days off though."

"It's hard to take a day off from the Gods you know."

 Gerard munched quietly on a roll.

"I don't understand how that would help though. We still have to deal with either your parents or my brother bothering us."

"We could go to a hotel. Somewhere else, of course, because everyone around here knows you."

Frank mused but wasn't sure what Gerard would think, it was only a vague idea.

Gerard's head snapped around so fast the roll flew out of his hand. His eyes were wide as he stared at Frank.

"H-H-H-Hotel?"

"Well...I mean, if you want to. And no, not just for _that_. We haven't really gotten to have a date since we started going out. Or really even just time with to spend together that was just us, for that matter."

"A date? You mean like a real date?"

 Gerard couldn't help lighting up.

"Well, yeah."

Frank chuckled at the smile on Gerard's face.

"YES!...I mean...yes, I would like that."

Gerard blushed. Why was he so excited about the idea? Frank chuckled and smiled at Gerard.

"Ok, then we need to figure a day we can both have off then."

"I will! I promise!"

Gerard stood up quickly nearly taking out the mini table with the food.

"I should get home though, it is late and mother will wonder where I am."

"Oh, ok well I'll figure out what days I have off and we can figure this out."

Frank stood up more carefully, he kissed Gerard on the cheek and smiled at him. Gerard felt like his legs were turning to jello. Why did Frank have this effect on him?

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard headed down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon Gerard?"

 "Yes, early start in the morning. Good night Mrs. Iero."

 Gerard waved and headed to his house. On the way he saw two people talking against the fence. As he got closer he realized it was Bob and...Mikey?

 "Bobby, Mikey, what are you guys doing out here? Are you on a..."

"No, for fuck sake why does everyone think that! I'm just indulging this oaf’s fantasy."

 Mikey rolled his eyes.

Bob looked at Gerard and smiled. He knew this wasn't a date.

"Just actually getting to talk to him."

"Well I am glad that you guys are getting along better."

"Yeah, well what about you, did you get some tonight?"

Gerard blushed and looked away. Mikey smirked.

 "Well you can try again another time."

 "There hasn't been any other time."

 Gerard mumbled as he walked past them waving to Bob, but Mikey caught it.

"Wait a minute...you haven't fucked have you?"

"Mikey, shush, leave him alone."

"Whatever. See you later loser."

Mikey walked away from Bob and headed into the temple. He could hear Gerard already praying and groaned. He would get no sleep tonight if this shit kept on. He walked in and dropped next to him.

"So you guys have been going out for a month and you haven't fucked yet. Many aren't you bored with just blowjobs and shit like that?"

Mikey thought about lighting up, but knew he would get in trouble in the temple. Gerard went stiff and Mikey looked at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

 He started to crack up slapping his leg.

 "You...you fucking virgin man!"

 "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Fuck yeah it is!"

 "You know monks shouldn't swear as much as you do."

"Oh bullshit. Brother James swears so much more. So how does old Frankie boy feel about all this?"

 "He says it's timing. That we never have a day off and when we are at his house his mom interrupts us."

"So you two need to get away then."

"Yeah."

"Well good luck with that."

 Mikey got up and patted Gerard on the head and then left. Gerard sighed and went back to praying.


	5. The First Date...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have great news! I have a day off!"
> 
> "Wait...really?"
> 
> Frank looked at him, slightly surprised but happy.
> 
> "Yes! Tuesday! So...are you off?"
> 
> "Tuesday? Yeah, I actually do have that day off."
> 
> "So...where'd you wanna go then?"
> 
> "Oh..."
> 
> Gerard deflated.
> 
>  "I have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frank and Gerard finally get to go on thier first date, but will it be amazing or just another cockblocking disaster? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Gerard dear."

 "Yes mother?"

 "There has been a special request of your father to the Toro's on Tuesday, so you do not have to go." "Wait...then I only have one blessing that day."

"Yes, so enjoy your time off."

 "I will! Thank you mother!"

Gerard ran out of the house, his robes coming half undone and he made his way to Frank's place.

"Frankie!"

Frank looked up to see Gerard and smiled. He looked excited about something.

 "What's up, Gerard?"

"I have great news! I have a day off!"

"Wait...really?"

Frank looked at him, slightly surprised but happy.

"Yes! Tuesday! So...are you off?"

"Tuesday? Yeah, I actually do have that day off."

 Frank smiled widely.

"So...where'd you wanna go then?"

"Oh..."

Gerard deflated.

 "I have no idea."

 He sat back on the wall and then realized his bad his robe looked. He secured it quickly blushing.

"We can go anywhere you want."

Gerard started to nibble his nails.

"Or we could just go on a drive if you want."

"A drive?"

Gerard perked up a bit.

 "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright, hopefully nothing comes up between now and Tuesday."

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday***_

"Why why why today?"

Gerard wanted to hit his head against the window.

"What's wrong with you?"

Mikey walked up munching an apple.

"I'm supposed to go on a date with Frankie and it's raining now."

"Whatever, just go get laid."

 "Mikey!"

Gerard hissed as their mom walked close by and smiled.

"I'm out."

Mikey walked away and Gerard sighed and stepped out into the rain to meet Frank.

*

*

*

Bob walked under the awning of the Iero's restaurant and shook off some of the rain. He saw Gerard and smiled warmly.

"Good morning."

"Bobby! Uh.., hey, I mean good morning! Uh...what are you doing here?"

"Just walking past, the rain is a bit of a pain today. You going out somewhere?"

"Oh...no where really...just for a drive."

Bob chuckled as he spotted Frank standing behind Gerard, who didn't seem to notice.

"Going out with Frank?"

"What?!"

 Gerard jumped back and collided into someone.

"Oh my Gods, I am so sorry Si...Frankie!"

"Hey there."

 Frank laughed and smiled at him. Gerard smiled brightly and then remembered Bob. He spun around quickly.

"So Bobby...looking for Mikey?"

"Oh...uh, I think I might try to work up the nerve to invite him out."

"Well good luck, you know I am rooting for you."

 Gerard gave him a smile and then turned to Frank shyly.

"Shall we?"

Frank nodded and looked over to his father's car he'd been allowed to use today.

 "Yeah, let's go before we get soaked by this rain."

Gerard gets in the car and waits for Frank to get in. Frank climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Gerard.

 "So where do we want to go?"

"Um...how about...oh geeze, I don’t know, where do you go on a date?"

"Well it's raining so anywhere with a roof would be nice."

"How about a Temple! There is an amazing one the next town over and it had beautiful architecture and..." Gerard noticed that Frank was laughing at him.

Frank shook his head and chuckled.

 "Alright, that works."

"Wait...no, you had another idea? Was my idea wrong?"

"No, dates are usually things like dinner or a movie or whatever but it's alright. If that's where you want to go then that's where we'll go."

"Oh...sorry, I didn't..."

 Gerard felt foolish. He should have known better.

"Well...there is a hotel not too far from the Temple."

"Alright, well let's go then."

Frank started the car and pulled out onto the road. Gerard felt his heart flutter. Maybe finally they would get some peace alone too...the thought of it made his turn red and squeak.

*

*

*

Frank smiled as he watched Gerard talk about the temple when they got there. He followed him but didn't understand much of what he was saying. He chuckled when Gerard got really excited and started talking animatedly, waving his hands to emphasize what he was saying. The temple itself was beautiful but it looked plain next to Gerard talking about it. His pretty green eyes were alight with the wonder that burst forth every time he turned to say something to Gerard. Frank also noticed the strangers watching him, the awed glances and smiles on the faces of every person that saw Gerard. He was beautiful and only the blind couldn't see that. Frank heard a few gentle comments and some quieted laughs. He shook his head and watched his boyfriend tell him about the architecture of the place. Frank was surprised when they entered a room and Gerard suddenly went silent. He watched him and realized it was out of respect for the statue they came up to. Gerard gave a gentle smiled and bowed his head in a silent prayer. Frank followed suit, mimicking the action. Gerard saw a map of the grounds and pointed out the botanical gardens. Frank smiled and nodded, before following Gerard in that direction. He sighed contentedly and smiled faintly as they walked.

* * *

Gerard was having so much fun looking around the gardens and admiring the architecture of all the old buildings. He saw a butterfly and went to point it out to Frank when he noticed...Frank wasn't really looking around. He was kind of off in his head. Gerard looked around and also realized that there were not many people their age there. Maybe this was a bad place for a date. Maybe he just ruined everything for him and Frank. Maybe Frank would break up with him now or worse say he never wanted to see him again. Maybe he would hate him and tell stories about him and then he would lie in bed with his new boyfriend after they had amazing sex and hey would laugh about the 22 year old virgin and...

 "Look out!"

Gerard snapped out of his panic too late and walked right into a directional pole.

"You ok?"

 Frank trying not to laugh too much until he figured out if Gerard was alright.

"I think so?"

 Gerard tried to get up and wobbled a bit.

Frank reached out to steady Gerard, chuckling softly.

 "You know, you can't walk through solid objects."

"Yeah...I guess I just didn't see it."

Gerard felt foolish.

"I'm gonna find the facilities."

He started to pull away.

"Hey, it's ok, I was kidding. Are you sure you're ok? You hit it pretty hard."

"Frankie...isn't there something that you wanted to do today? Like something else?'

"I had seen a movie released today that looked like it was good."

 Frank saw the near panic on Gerard's face.

 "But it's not like I had to go see it _today_. I'd rather have gone somewhere you wanted to go. Watching your excitement over this place is amazing and I wouldn't trade it for any dumb movie."

"Bu still...we could have done something else other than this. I mean aren't you bored with it all?"

"Actually...no, I'm really not."

 Frank smiled warmly at him.

"Well...okay, if you are sure."

 Gerard still wasn't, but they continued through the garden till they got to a stream that ran through it. It wasn't very deep, but it was pretty wide and there was a path of rocks to the other side. Frank smiled at the little rocks crossing it and had an idea.

"Let's try crossing them."

Gerard looked at the rocks. they looked easy to cross, but he had a case of the terminally clumseys and that was never smart for him.

"Uh..."

But Gerard saw how happy Frank looked at the idea.

 "...sure, we can try."

"You'll be alright, just follow me and don't try to go too fast."

"N-No I won't."

Gerard smiled weakly as he watched Frank step out onto the rock first. Then he followed. It was going pretty good till there was a smaller rock to cross. Although Frank assured Gerard it would be alright, sure enough, he slipped and...

*SPLASH*

*

*

*

Frank finally shooed off the well-meaning people trying to help and got Gerard back to the car. He grabbed the towel kept in the back for particularly rainy days or general emergencies that called for a towel, because his mother was a little nutty like that, and wrapped it around Gerard. He wrapped it tightly and pulled Gerard into a hug, hoping to warm him up a bit.

 "You alright?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry Frankie. I should have told you I was clumsy and just let you cross and gone around and now I ruined our date."

Gerard stood there shivering and crying feeling stupid.

"No, no, no."

Frank shushed him and hugged him tight.

"It's ok. You didn't ruin anything, aside from maybe your shoes. You didn't do anything wrong, Gerard, it's ok. Now, here, get that shirt off and dry off a bit. You can wear my jacket and we'll get you home and dry."

Gerard nodded quietly and did what he was told. He then slipped into the car and waited for Frank.

*

*

*

Frank looked over at Gerard and frowned. They had been driving for a bit and Gerard hadn’t said a word.

"What happened to all the excitement and energy you had on the way here?"

"Just tired I guess."

Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

 "You sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah, what else would there be?"

"I don't know, it just seems like more than you just being tired. You seem bothered by something."

"Did you have any fun today? I mean did you like our date?"

Frank looked over at him for a second.

"Of course I did."

"But...you really aren't into the things I'm into...like going to temples."

"Well no, but I don't dislike it either, even I could see how beautiful and amazing the place is. I do, however, enjoy spending time with you." Frank glanced at him. "It didn't matter where we went, as long as I was with you I would be happy anyways. Even just staying at home with you is fun but we don't get to spend time alone together that way. Besides, this is a memory I'll always get to keep and smile about."

"I guess that's a good thing."

Gerard looked up as they passed the hotel that he mentioned.

 "Um...did you still want to..."

"Yeah, we can stop in there. Do you want to?"

"Only if you still do."

Frank nodded and pulled into the hotel parking lot.

*

*

*

 "You can have the shower first."

 He smiled at Gerard, he knew he was still cold and a shower would help.

"Thanks...um...you can join me if you want...the stall is big enough since the hotel is for...couples on their honeymoon."

Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard's cheek.

 "Not this time, get warm and enjoy the shower."

"Oh right...sorry."

Gerard ran into the bathroom shutting the door before he made an even bigger fool of himself. He slumped down against the door.

"Stupid stupid stupid."

*

*

*

Frank looked up as the bathroom door opened as Gerard came out from his shower. He looked like he might feel a little better. There was no lingering shiver anymore at least.

"Your turn Frankie."

Gerard didn't feel any better after the shower, just a bit warmer.  Frank nodded and got up to head to the bathroom. He'd taken off his shirt and grabbed a towel and robe already. Gerard wasn't quite out of the way of the bathroom door though.

"Can't shower if I can't get to the bathroom."

 He said gently and Gerard showed no sign of having heard him.

"Gerard?"

Gerard looked up and gasped. He had not seen Frank without his shirt on since they were kids.

 "Oh...right, sorry!"

 Gerard got out of the way quickly.

"It's ok."

Frank stepped past him and went in to shower. Gerard went in the bedroom and sat on the bed nibbling his nails feeling stupid again.

*

*

*

Frank wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out into the bedroom. Gerard seemed lost in thought sitting on the bed.

"Gerard?"

"Huh? F-F-F-F...."

Gerard looked up and stuttered. Frank was in just a towel now. Gerard stood up to move.

 "Whoa!"

 Instead he fell backwards onto the bed landing on the pillows. Frank covered his face and tried so hard not to laugh but a small giggle slipped out in spite of him. He walked over towards Gerard and smiled at him.

 "You know I'm just as nervous as you, right?"

"I'm n-n-n-not-t-t-t..."

Frank sat on the bed and leaned forward, silencing him with a kiss. Gerard squeaked at the boldness, but then found that familiar feeling that Frank blanketed him with in his own room. Frank smiled slightly into the kiss and placed his hand over Gerard's chest, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute under his fingertips. He took Gerard's hand and held it over his own heart so Gerard could feel that his heartbeat was just as fast.

"I do that to you?"

"Yeah, you do."

Gerard blushed turning away slightly.

 "Do I do anything else to you?"

Frank chuckled, nodding but not saying anything to avoid being weird and instead kissed at Gerard's jaw and neck. Gerard shivered. He liked when Frank did this...a lot. Frank felt Gerard shiver and moaned against his skin, moving down to kiss and bite his way down his chest. He loved the feeling of Gerard's soft smooth skin under his fingertips.

"F-Frankie...what are you..."

This was further than they had ever gone before. Frank hands had roamed his body a little, but now they were both practically naked and Frank was able to touch so much more. Frank shushed him and smiled quietly at him, moving back up quickly to kiss him. He wasn't sure exactly how he wanted this to go but he was willing to try. Gerard felt Frank's hand continue to move down his body as his mouth went to his nipple and took one in. Gerard's back arched. Frank gripped Gerard's hip tightly for a minute to still him, before moving his hand down to push the towel out of the way. Gerard's eyes went wide as he felt someone other than himself touch his cock for the first time. He was not ready for it and he was already so hard that he came after only a few strokes. Frank kissed his neck and stroked him through it, using every amount of his willpower not to sigh. He wasn't entirely surprised but he had hoped.

"I'm sorry."

Gerard started to cry. He was pathetic, even more so then when he fell. Cumming in less than a minute of being touched. Why would Frank want to be with such a useless boyfriend.

"No, don't be sorry, it's ok. Don't cry."

Gerard continued to cry and curl up in a tight ball. Frank wiped his hand on the sheet and pulled Gerard over to him, trying to get him to uncurl and holding him to his chest. He kissed Gerard's cheek and rested his chin on the top of Gerard's head.

"Please stop crying, it's ok."

"W-Why are you even with me? I am such a loser. You could do so much better like a guy that doesn't cum in two seconds."

"Because I actually care about you. And Gee, it's not that bad, ok? It's not really that unusual for your first time for it to happen quickly."

 Frank looked down at Gerard.

"Really? Like it happened to you?"

"I...uh...well.....maybe not quite _that_ quickly...but everyone is different and I...never mind. It's still not that bad, ok?"

Gerard should have known. Nothing like this would ever happen to someone amazing as Frank.

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna..."

Gerard moved away from Frank and headed to the bathroom. Maybe he could drown himself in the shower.

"How about we get something to eat? Do you want me to order some food?"

"I'm not really hungry."

 Gerard clutched his towel.

Frank frowned and tilted his head looking at Gerard.

 "You sure you're ok?"

He already knew the answer as he got up off the bed to move over to Gerard, looking him in the eye questioningly and daring him to lie to him about it.

"I..."

 Gerard tried to look away. Frank put his fingers under Gerard's chin, holding his face up so he couldn't avoid him.

"Gee...?"

"..."

Frank stared at him hard and frowned.

"Gerard, I...wherever your mind has wandered to that's got you so upset, cut the thought right now. You haven't done anything that's upset me or made me mad. You didn't do anything wrong and it's not your fault ok. I love you and that's not going to change. It'll get easier for you over time and with more experience."

"You...you love me?"

"Yes."

Frank said without hesitation and furrowed his brows at the fact that this apparently surprised Gerard.

"No one..."

Gerard tried to figure out what he was trying to say. In the end he just went with his heart.

"I love you too."

Frank smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I...I'd like something to eat now."

"Alright, what should I order?"

"Um...I like french fries...and chicken?"

 Gerard worried that Frank would think him a child.

"Sounds good to me."

Gerard smiled.

"Okay Frankie."

*

*

*

"Hey guys."

"Well look whose back from his wild night out with Frank. Did you finally get some?"

"Um..."

Mikey shook his head. Bob glanced at Mikey and then Gerard.

 "Did you have fun on your date at least?"

"Yeah...I think I did."

 "You think? What the fuck Gee?"

"Well what did you two do then smarty pants?"

"We went out to dinner and watched a movie."

 Bob smiled proudly, he was still happily surprised he'd gotten Mikey to even come out with him tonight.

"As if. You happened to be at the same theater I was and then I let you pay for me. Then you whined that you were hungry after I we went to this pathetic little diner...although the coffee was pretty decent."

Mikey took the last drag of his cigarette and then dropped it.

"Later Bag Boy."

 Mikey walked off. Gerard looked at Bob and shook his head.

"Bobby, please, you don’t deserve to be treated like this. Give up on my selfish brother."

Bob frowned and looked at the ground. Mikey was harsh but that was fine.

"No, it's alright. I know he's like this, we did have fun though I thought."

"I'm sure he did too, he just doesn't like to admit it. Good night Bobby."

 Gerard waved and headed to the temple to pray.


	6. Past Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Mikey, what do I have to do? What can I do that'll make you see me as a person and someone you could be with?"
> 
> Mikey looked at Bob. How could he understand? Mikey was so young and Grant had so much experience. How could anyone compete with that? Even he felt worthless...no, no he would not go down that road again. He pulled away from Bob.
> 
> "How could I possibly want to be with a boy like you when I was with a man like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the next few chapters are gonna focus on Mikey and Bob. There will be snippets of Frank and Gerard, but you will find out more about why Mikey is the way he is with Bob. Ready the poor Bob moments. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 Gerard was nervous. This was the first time that he had been alone with Frank since the hotel fiasco. He would have not had the time, but Bob convinced Mikey somehow to do the blessing at his store instead, so Gerard got back from his duties earlier. Now he was in Frank's bedroom waiting for him to return with their drinks. Frank carried in their tea.

"Hey Frankie, thanks."

Gerard took the cold green tea and sipped it slowly.

"You're welcome."

Gerard sat down on the bed.

"Um...Frankie?"

Frank looked over at him and set down his tea. He sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, Gee?"

"I..."

 Gerard swallowed hard and the ice in the glass cracked from the drink settling. Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard uncertainly but based on hesitation alone he could probably take a wild guess. Gerard just took another sip.

"What's the matter, Gee?"

Gerard couldn't find the words. It was easier in the hotel room when he didn't need to use any. Frank sighed and reached over to take Gerard's tea from him. He set it down before pulling Gerard over to him and into his lap.

"Frankie?"

"Yes Gee?"

"Kiss me?"

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard down to kiss him, glad that he'd at least guessed right as to what Gerard was struggling to ask for. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and let him take control. Frank rested his hands on Gerard's hip and kissed him a little harder, swiping his tongue at Gerard's bottom lip asking permission. Gerard moaned opening his mouth for Frank as he felt their clothed cocks brush together. Frank's grip on Gerard's hips tightened and he swallowed the little moan from him, deepening the kiss. Frank moved his hands up over the edge of Gerard's sash and tugged at the cloth, moving his mouth to kiss at Gerard's throat.

"W-What are you doing?"

Frank looked up at him and grinned a little. He picked Gerard up and laid him down on the bed, hovering over him to undo sash completely and kissing him again. Gerard watched with wide eyes as Frank took his cock out and began to stroke it.

 "F-F-Frankie...I want t-tooo..."

 It felt good, too good again. Quickly he rushed out his breath.

 "Iwannadothattoyoutoo."

Frank froze for a second and raised an eyebrow at him but sat back up so it would be easier for him. As Gerard sat up with him he pulled him closer but not quite into his lap this time. Gerard shook a bit as he reached for Frank's pants. He opened the button and pulled the zipper down. He reached in and jumped at the contact. He heard Frank chuckle and then he took a deep breath and fished his cock out seeing it for the first time. He stared at it and saw that it was longer than his and a bit thicker, but not what he considered bigger. It was circumcised like his, but the veins were more prominent. He jumped when it twitched in his hand and he looked up at Frank who was staring at him. He blushed.

"Um...you have a...nice looking...thing?"

Frank tried really hard not to laugh at Gerard's general awkwardness. He kept a straight face the best he could and leaned forward to kiss at Gerard's jaw. He reach over to wrap his hand back around Gerard's length and start stroking him again, more or less hoping he'd get the idea and mimic the action. Gerard jumped a little squeezing Frank's cock when he started stroking him again, but then he let his kisses soften him and relax him and he started to stroke Frank too. Frank moaned quietly and moved down to mouth at Gerard's neck the way he had been before, keeping his pace up stroking Gerard at the same time. That encouraged Gerard more and he bared his neck. Frank smiled slightly and made a little more of an effort, biting and sucking at his throat low enough he should be able to hide it with a shirt or his robe. Gerard moaned and it made him jerk Frank faster. Frank groaned low in his throat at the noises Gerard made and how good this felt right now. He picked up his pace to match Gerard's.

"Fuuuck."

Gerard was close. Really close. Too close.

 "Fraaaankie...I'm gonna..."

Frank pulled back a little and frowned.

 "Whoa, hold on Gee..."

"Ahhhhh!"

The moment Frank pulled back Gerard came shooting up...on Frank's face. As if the moment could get any worse...

"FRANK! GET DOWN HERE; WE HAVE A CATERING ORDER!"

Frank froze and looked at Gerard. Did that seriously just happen? Gerard panicked. He pulled away from Frank getting on his knees and bowing over and over again chanting.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"WHAT'S GERARD SORRY ABOUT? DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE?"

The sound of footsteps mixed with Gerard's apology.

"NO! DO NOT COME UP HERE! IT'S FINE MA!"

He shushed Gerard quietly.

 "It's ok, Gee, shhhhhhh. It's fine. It was an accident and it's ok. Now shush before she comes in here."

Gerard stifled his words, but he was crying again.

"Shhh, it's ok. I promise it's ok."

 Frank grabbed a towel and wiped off his face the best he could, put himself away and did up his pants, and wrapped Gerard in a tight hug.

"I love you."

Gerard mumbled it into Frank's shoulder hoping he didn't hear it.

"I love you too."

Frank answered back softly. Gerard seized up. He pushed Frank away.

"I gotta go."

Gerard ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs past Linda. Frank was left sitting there for a minute. He sighed and got up to go wash up and see what the order was.

*

*

*

Mikey walked into the restaurant  bowing to the other monks he passed. This was a favorite place for them o come a unwind from the days prayer duties. He saw his brother in the corner staring at nothing as he sipped his tea. He made his way over and called out to him.

"Gee. Gee. Gerard!"

 "Huh, oh sorry Mikey, just caught in a fog."

 "Yeah and his name is Frank, geeze why don't you just get laid already."

 Gerard spit out his tea coughing.

"Are you alright Young Brother Way?"

"Y-Yes *cough cough* just inhaled wrong, need air."

 "I got him."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's arm bowing to the other monks at the meeting and walking him outside.

"Man Gee, you are too much."

"It's your fault! How could you be so blunt like that?!"

 "He was always like that if I can recall."

 Mikey froze squeezing Gerard's arm.

"Hey ow! Let go!"

Gerard pulled away from his brother and fell into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Gerard looked up and saw a tall handsome gentleman.

"It's quite alright Young Brother Way."

He took his cap off to reveal a shaved head.

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance, brother Morrison."

"Oh. Weren't you..."

 "Yes, I was a professor at your brother's seminary. It's good to see you again Michael."

 "Grant."

 "Well..."

Gerard could feel the tension in the air.

 "I will leave you to go over old times then."

"Gee..."

Mikey growled low, but Gerard didn't hear him. He bowed politely and left.

"And then there was one."

 "What do you want Grant."

 "I was hoping that I would see you here."

 "Really?"

Mikey scoffed.

 "And is your _wife_ here too?"

"No, she has taken ill and is at her mother’s. You are looking quite well though."

"So were you...when I saw you at your wedding."

"Yes, but that was years ago."

 Grant stepped up to Mikey invading his personal space.

 "Grant."

 "I missed you."

"Fuck you."

Mikey stormed off and grabbed his phone.

"Yo Bag Boy."

* * *

Bob answered his phone without really looking at it and was startled by the voice that greeted him, but he immediately knew who it was.

"Mikey?"

"Come pick me up, let's go out drinking."

"Michael..."

 "Fuck off!"

Bob's eyes widened and he was a little confused.

 "Ummmm.....did you want me to come get you or did you want me to fuck off?"

"No, I want you to...GET THE FUCK OFF ME ASSHOLE!"

"Ummm...Mikey, that's not helping."

"Just come pick me up, I'm at the Crois Road Inn, the restaurant in the lobby."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Good."

Mikey hung up.

"Who was that?”

“None of your fucking business. Just go home to your wife."

 "You keep mentioning her Michael. Why? Are you Jealous?"

 "NO! Why would I be?!"

"Cause I think you still have feelings for me...like I do for you."

*

*

*

Bob drove over to where Mikey had told him to pick him up as quickly as he could. He smiled a little that Mikey actually wanted him to come get him. He pulled up to the curb and his heart dropped as he saw Mikey.

* * *

Mikey was frozen. He was brought back to that moment when he was not even old enough to drink and Grant had taken a shot and then kissed him. Grant tasted like the wine they had with their meal. Wine. Wine. Drink. Drinks with...Mikey pushed against Grant's chest hard.

"What the fuck Grant?! I said..."

Then Mikey saw that they were bathed in headlight. He looked up and saw Bob and his van. He ran to it and opened the door.

"Just go!"

Bob avoided looking at Mikey and did as he was told. He drove back towards Mikey's home; he didn't much feel like going out anywhere now. He kept his eyes on the road and couldn't even manage to force himself to smile a little. Mikey noticed that Bob was being quiet. He was glad at first, giving him a chance to process what happened, but after fifteen minutes he had enough.

"Fucking say something!"

Bob stayed quiet for another minute.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

Mikey was dying for a cigarette.

"Who was that?"

Bob said the first thing that came to mind

"Nobody important, just another monk."

Bob got quiet again, what else was he supposed to say.

"Just someone I knew in college."

 Mikey looked out the window wondering if he could roll it down and smoke.

"You kiss all of your college buddies?"

 Bob’s voice barely audible.

"What? NO! Fuck you! Just take me home."

Bob sighed and drove the last couple minutes to Mikey's home, pulling up at the curb outside. Mikey opened the door to get out. Bob reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding on tighter than he meant to.

 "Mikey, what do I have to do? What can I do that'll make you see me as a person and someone you could be with?"

Mikey looked at Bob. How could he understand? Mikey was so young and Grant had so much experience. How could anyone compete with that? Even he felt worthless...no, no he would not go down that road again. He pulled away from Bob.

"How could I possibly want to be with a boy like you when I was with a man like that?"

Mikey knew it was cruel, even for him, but he needed to make Bob forget about him. He was no good to anyone anymore. Maybe Grant was right.

_"You know you want me Michael. How could anyone else do when I ensnared your heart as your first."_

Mikey shook away the memory and scowled at Bob.

 "Just forget about me, it's...it's better off this way."

Bob looked at him with a wounded look on his face and then put his hand back on the steering wheel, turning away from Mikey. He couldn't forget about Mikey, not even if he wanted to. Mikey slammed the door as he walked away.

 "Well you're home early, what happened?"

Mikey ignored his mother. He went up to his room shedding his suit. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathing room. He hung it up and finished stripping. He stepped under the shower and turned it on. He was trying and trying so hard, but underneath the falling water he could feel his own tears trailing down his cheeks.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

 "What the fuck?"

"Michael, language! You can clearly see that they are in no shape."

Mikey looked at his father and younger brother. Both completely hung over still from the ”meeting” they attended las night. Mikey didn’t go for fear of running into Grant.

"Ugh, fine, give me the list."

Mikey snatched it from his mother.

"Of course."

 He looked through the list and at the very bottom, there is was. Bryar's Groceries. Mikey sighed and went to get dressed.

*

*

*

Mikey was about to lose it. All day long he has had people staring at him. Since he never did the down town district, they were all in awe of him for some fucked up reason. One asshole...he thinks it was the baker, actually wanted to video tape his blessing for the bakery. What the fuck? Seriously?

"Just one more and then I can go home and fuck off the rest of the day. Maybe I'll hit the bar and..."

 He looked and saw he was near the grocers now.

"Ah, Elder Brother Way, what brings you by?"

 "Good afternoon Mrs. Bryar. My father is fatigued from the great meeting yesterday so I took over his duties." "What a good son you are, please come in."

 Mikey walked in...and didn't see Bob. He did the blessing and accepted some pastries for his good work, but still no Bob. He made his way home passing the Toro's Book Shop and saw the delivery van.

"Ah, Elder Way."

"Mr. Bryar, I missed you at the store today."

 "Oh, did you give our blessing? I am indeed sorry I missed it."

 "Perhaps another time then."

 "Yes, excuse me I have quite a bit to deliver."

 "So your son is not helping you today."

 "No, he had other obligations."

Mikey bowed and left. What obligations could he have had? Mikey made it to his house and saw Gerard leaving it looking better than this morning. Mikey was sill occupied with thoughts of Bob’s whereabouts.

 "Humph, he'll probably come crawling to the temple and beg me to come back, but fuck him, he missed his chance."

 "Oh, hey Mikey, thank you so much for doing this for father and I."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey...you haven't seen Bag Boy today have you?"

"Bobby? No, wasn't he at the store when you went?"

"No, not that I give a shit."

"Right, well excuse me I have to bring something to the Iero's for mother."

Mikey watched Gerard as he walked down the street to the restaurant. He saw Frank light up when he answered the door. Frank asked him something, but Gerard shook his head. Then Frank shrugged and kissed him. Mikey turned away.

"Asshole, he says he wants to be with me and then disappears, well fuck him."

 Mikey went home and changed.

 "I'm going out Ma."

Without waiting for anything Mikey left.

*

*

*

 Mikey was on his way to the Floating Lotus when he heard his name.

"Michael."

Mikey turned around.

"Grant, what the fuck are you doing here?"

 "Looking for you, you were not at the meeting last night. I saw your brother a bit ago with a boy and he said you were out. I took a chance that you were coming here and well...I would call that fate wouldn't you?"

 "Fate is running into someone you want to see Grant, not people you loathe."

"Oh...and who were you hoping to run into tonight Michael?"

* * *

Bob was walking quietly by himself when he saw Mikey and...the guy he'd been kissing last night. He ducked out of sight and he knew he shouldn't but he listened. More to see if they were actually dating or something more than anything.

"What do you want from me Grant."

Mikey had pulled Grant into a corner of the park so that they weren't airing their personal life in the middle of the town.

 "Isn't it obvious Michael, I want you."

"Yeah, well I don’t want you."

Mikey turned his back on Grant. Then he shivered as he felt Grant in his personal space again breathing on his neck.

 "Liar."

* * *

Bob frowned, it sounded like there was something going on. He looked at the ground and leaned against the wall of the building nearby so he'd be out of sight but so that it was holding him up.

"Grant."

 "Come on Michael...you never forget your first."

Grant ran a hand down his arm and wrapped it around his waist pulling him closer.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?"

 Mikey was having trouble breathing. Only Grant did that to him.

* * *

Bob covered his mouth so little gasp that escaped him wouldn't be heard. So they had history. Bob's heart sank a little more and he looked at the ground.

"Come on. You know we are good together."

Grant leaned in and nibbled at Mikey ear. He ran his hand up and lightly grazed his hidden nipple making Mikey gasp.

 "Only I know that about you. Only I can make you feel like this."

Bob stood there shaking his head in absolute denial about what was going on.

"Why Robert Bryar, what are you doing here? A night out on the town huh? Well don’t stay out too late."

"Bob?"

Whatever spell Grant had on him was broken. He pushed away from the older monk and walked behind the building.

"You little shit!"

Mikey grabbed Bob and pulled him out of hiding. Bob gasped at Mikey and looked a little panicked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well now, who do we have here? Aren't you the young man that picked up Michael the other day?"

"I..um...yeah..."

"What are you even doing here?"

Mikey was embarrassed that Bob saw him that vulnerable...still if it weren't for him Grant may have broken him down enough to...

"I was just out for a walk."

"A walk."

 "Well then, we shan't keep you then. Michael and I were also on our own journey."

"Oh...um..yeah...sorry."

"We weren't going anywhere, I was just leaving."

 "Oh, but Michael..."

 No!"

Mikey spun and around and got in Grant's face.

"You listen to me! You are married. Go back to your fucking wife. It's what you chose."

Grant grabbed Mikey.

"No Michael, I will not, I will do as I like with you cause you are mine."

He kissed him possessively. Mikey seemed distressed and this guy simply was not listening to him. Bob would be damned before he'd let Mikey have to put up with that crap. He pulled him away from Mikey and swung his fist around to connect with idiot's jaw before he could really think about it too much. Mikey was dizzy from the kiss as he hit the ground. He looked up and saw Grant clenching his jaw and Bob ready to hit him...again. "Oh...well I see it's like that. Well then."

Grant picked up his hat and dusted it off. He tipped it to Bob.

"I wish you luck, he is a handful as you can see."

Grant chuckled and walked away. Bob glared after the man till he was gone and then turned to look at Mikey, only to find him on the ground.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

Bob reached down to help him up. Mikey looked up at Bob and then punched him in the chest.

"You asshole! You've been avoiding me!"

Bob let out a little 'oof' and looked at Mikey.

 "Well...yeah, it wasn't exactly easy but I got the idea that maybe if I avoided you...if you really wanted me around you'd come to me. So the plan was to do that and just avoid you till you came looking for me...and then I saw you here with him while I was out for a walk..."

"So you avoided me so that I would..."

Mikey started to laugh. Bob looked at him wide eyed, a little startled. Mikey grabbed Bob and pulled him down. "You're an idiot you know that?"

 Then he kissed him. Bob was shocked and kind of froze. Mikey was...kissing him? Mikey pulled Bob in closer. Bob finally snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, kissing him back. Mikey didn't expect Bob to be this possessive. He kind of liked it...but he wouldn't tell Bob that.

"Whoa there, slow down Casanova, we don't know each other well enough yet."

Bob let go of him a little, not totally moving away from him but loosening up a little.

"I should get home."

"Ok...do you...want me to walk you home?"

"Uh...sure."

"Ok."

 Bob smiled a little and let go of Mikey in favor of offering his hand. This time Mikey took it getting up.

"Don't think that you are in now though. Your broke ass still has to prove that you aren't a waste of my time...but so far...you're doing a good job."

"I'll do my best then."

Bob's smile didn't fade. He felt better about this than he had in a while. He had a chance and that was more than he thought he'd get.

"Maybe if you are lucky, I'll let you buy me a drink."

Bob smiled a little brighter, starting to think about spending time with Mikey.

"Quit standing there like the village idiot and come on."

 Mikey started walking out of the park,

"Oh, sorry."

Bob shook his head and caught up with Mikey quickly, walking with him off towards Mikey's home.


	7. I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carry me to my room my strong nimble warrior!"
> 
>  "Shhh, Michael you are too loud!"
> 
>  "You are supposed to be loud when you are in love!"
> 
> "You shush, I'll carry you if you're quiet. Don't be a pest to your mother."
> 
> "Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as we warned last chapter, the next few are going to focus on Mikey and Bob and their developing...whatever it is. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Frankie...are you sure it's safe? What if your mom comes home from her lunch date early?"

 Gerard really didn't want to argue when Frank was making him feel so good right now peppering kisses on his neck, but he was still nervous.

"She won't, it's fine."

Frank mumbled. Gerard went to say something else but Frank did something with his tongue and Gerard let out an obscene moan that caused him to flush red. Frank chuckled at the noise and did it again to draw out more sounds like that.

"F-F-Frankie...stop, I shouldn't be...oh Gods, making those n-noises."

"Nonsense."

Frank looked at him and did it again deliberately. Gerard arched his back feeling himself growing harder by the second/ Frank smiled, clearly proud of himself, and slid his hand up under Gerard's shirt.

Gerard squeaked with a very unmanly sound as his nipple was assaulted by Frank's nimble fingers.

 "N-No fair F-Frankie."

Frank chuckled again.

 "Was I supposed to be playing fair?"

Gerard pouted a bit and tried to sit up. Frank backed off a bit to let him, not entirely sure what the hell he was doing.

"I feel like you are making fun of my naivety when it comes to sex."

"What? No, why...what makes you think that?"

Frank pulled away from Gerard and looked at him in concern.

"Cause you enjoy making me do things that make me blush and doing things to me that cause me to make strange noises.”

"Gee...the noises are normal and have nothing to do with you being naive. Also, you blush really easy. It's kind of cute. You're really innocent and that's ok but to me some of the things you do because of that are cute. I didn't realize I was making you that uncomfortable though, I'm sorry."

Frank frowned and kind of felt bad, he didn't mean to upset Gerard. Gerard looked at Frank. He meant all that? He liked it? He thought Gerard was...cute? Gerard surged up kissing Frank knocking him on his back. Frank was a little startled by Gerard pouncing at him and knocking him over, but he kissed him back when he caught his bearings again.

*knock knock knock*

Frank broke the kiss and tilted his head back to glare at the door.

"It's not my mother, we'd have heard her coming."

Frank whispered and frowned.

"Who could it be then?"

Gerard rolled off Frank and tried to put himself together.

"Are you gonna answer it?"

"I have no idea who it could be."  
 Frank got up and sorted himself out before opening the door to reveal Bob.

"Bob? What are you doing here?"

 "Oh...uh hi Gerard."

Bob waved at Gerard before looking back at Frank.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy...I...um...wanted to talk to you."

 "Uh....."

"No Bobby its okay, I need to get going. I didn't realize it was so late. You guys talk."

Gerard got up and grabbed his coat. He kissed Frank on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Ok, Gee."

Frank nodded and sighed as Gerard left, watching him shut the door. He looked at Bob and he looked kind of embarrassed and more awkward than usual.

"So what's up, Bob?"

"Um, I kind of...wanted to ask your advice on something..."

Frank raised an eyebrow at what Bob could possibly think Frank would understand better than him.

"Ok...what did you wanna ask about?" "Well...you and Gerard seem really happy...and you seem to have this whole thing figured out so I wanted to ask about...how to do this with Mikey...I'm not really..."

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, Mikey is a dick, find someone else, besides I'm not great at dating either so..."

"No...not like...dating advice, but like how to..."

Frank raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a second before it sunk in.

"Oh......"

"I'm not actually...gay, it's just Mikey...I can't really explain it, I thought maybe you could help me out here." "Um..."

*

*

*

_"Michael..."_

_"I said I would Ma, geeze."_

 Mikey huffed on his way to the grocers. His dad was sick...well actually sick this time and he was asked to take over his itinerary again. This meant he would be going to Bob's once more...except this time Bob would be there.

"Greetings Mrs. Bryar."

 "Michael, what a pleasant surprise."

 "Yes, father is under the weather once more."

 "Aren't you sweet."

 Mikey made his way into the room.

"Robert, Michael is here."

There was a loud crash and Mikey had to stifle a chuckle. Bob wandered out to see Mikey standing there and smiled widely.

"Hey Mikey."

"Ba....Bob."

Mikey pushed past him quickly and went to bless the shrine.

Bob watched Mikey and his smile lessened a bit but he followed Mikey to listen to the blessing and knelt beside him, back away from him a bit though.

*

*

*

"Oh no, it's no trouble, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Mikey tried to protest, but somehow a dinner invitation ended with him in...Bob's room.

"Man look at this place."

Bob shrugged and sighed looking at Mikey.

"I know it's not much but its home."

"You got that right. You seriously want to date me and you can barely afford to make your room look good...I mean you are gonna be thirty in what like a year."

"Um...a few years. I know I don't have much but I can support myself if I need to."

Bob shrugged, he didn't see the problem. It wasn't like he was useless or incapable. He was just working class, that's all.

"Support yourself?"

 Mikey started to laugh as he sat on the clearly discount mattress that was Bob's bed.

"How? You make no money cause your family owns the place. What your tips as a delivery driver? Half the town pays in favors and the other pays in food."

Mikey leaned back and smirked.

"You truly are delusional."

"I'm here to help support my family because my father no longer can on his own, I'm doing my job as a good son to take care of my family."

Bob frowned and failed to see how Mikey couldn't understand that.

"Whatever."

Mikey felt a little bad cause here he was doing his father’s work cause he was sick.

 "So what do I have to do to get a drink around here?"

Bob nodded and went to see if there was any tea downstairs, hoping that would be good enough for Mikey because he knew they didn't have much else. His mother had already made some so he brought two cups back upstairs and offered one to Mikey with a gentle smile.

"About damn time."

"Sorry."

 Bob looked down at his tea. Mikey took the cup and drank. It was really good.

"It's fine."

Bob smiled and sipped at his own tea.

 "It's good to see you today."

"Of course it is."

Mikey sips his tea again and places it on the night stand. "So, do you actually do anything else other than work?"

"Um, I read a lot when I can."

Bob shrugged, trying to think of what he actually did other than work.

"Help Mom around the house and with cooking when she needs it, though I guess that probably would count as work to you. I...used to play drums sometimes, it was fun."

"So you're basically a house wife in the making."

Bob shrugged and looked at him.

"They are useful life skills."

"I suppose."

Mikey finishes his tea.

"Would you like more tea?"

"Why not."

Mikey holds his cup out.

Bob stepped forward to take it and tripped on...well in all honesty his own damn feet, and kind of knocked Mikey over with him. *oof* Mikey had the wind knocked out of him for a moment and then cup went flying out of his hand. *groan* He looked up and saw Bob on top of him.

"Man Bag Boy, how do you not break eggs every day?"

"Sorry, I...um...shit."

 Bob tried to get up so that his weight wasn't on Mikey.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm..."

Mikey didn't realize how close Bob's face was to his. He could see the waning light from the bedroom window behind him making his clear blue eyes sparkle.

 "...fine."

Bob raised an eyebrow at Mikey's expression.

"You sure? I didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah..."

Mikey unconsciously licked his lips.

"...you didn't."

Bob smiled in relief and felt better than he at least hadn't hurt Mikey. Then he realized he was kind of close to Mikey, which he didn't mind...and then he realized Mikey wasn't complaining either. He took a chance and leaned down to kiss Mikey, entirely ready for Mikey to freak out but not really caring. *mumph* Mikey was taken by surprise, but for some reason didn't push Bob away. In fact he pressed into the kiss. Bob smiled a bit and deepened the kiss, beyond happy that Mikey seemed to want this too and wasn't mad. Mikey found himself wrapping his arms around Bob's body. He kind of liked the weight. It felt solid, warm, and right. Bob shifted his weight to one arm and very cautiously moved his now free hand to Mikey's waist, the material of Mikey's robes bunching up a bit under Bob's hand. Mikey squirmed to give Bob more room. Bob hummed happily and moved so he could get Mikey's robe out of the way.

"Bob...what are you..."

 It was the first time that Mikey called him anything, but Bag Boy. Bob looked at Mikey with concern.

"Is this...did you not want me to...I'll stop if you want..."

"Don't stop, please..."

Bob nodded and pushed the robe apart to expose Mikey's chest, he left a trail of kisses down to his hip. Mikey arched into it. He was fighting it though in his mind. He wasn't allowed to feel like this with someone like Bob. It wasn't fair. Bob shifted his weight around so he could move back up a bit to kiss at Mikey's neck as he slid a hand down over him. Now Mikey arched in a different part of his body. He let out a low sound that he wasn't sure was even humanly possible. Bob loved whatever that noise was and wanted to hear it again. He pushed a little harder this time.

"Ahhhh..."

Mikey's breath hitched as Bob started to move his hand faster. He knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. Bob smiled, stroking Mikey to push him over the edge and kissing him to swallow every pretty little noise that he made. Mikey grabbed Bob and deepend the kiss as he groaned and came. Bob kissed Mikey through it until he relaxed. He pulled away from the kiss with a small smile and then realized just how turned on he was right now.

"I..."

"ROBERT! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY DELIVERY!"

Bob whined and looked at the door. He couldn't exactly say no.

 "Ok! I'll be down in a second."

Mikey looked at Bob and tried to collect himself.

"I...I guess I'll see you later?"

Bob looked back at Mikey and smiled faintly.

"Yeah."

Mikey stood up awkwardly He hadn't felt like this since...

"Give me your phone."

Bob looked around and grabbed his phone off the top of the dresser to hand it over to Mikey.

"D-Dont think this means were dating...I just feel bad cause you have no friends."

 Mikey quickly programmed his number in and then sent a text to himself.

"There, now get going before you do something stupid."

"Oh...ok..."

Bob frowned and took his phone back to stuff it in his pocket before heading down to see what his mother needed him to deliver. Mikey watched Bob leave and then sent a quick text to him.

*Text me when you're done...Bag Boy. ;)*

Then he quickly grabbed his things and left. 

* * *

Bob looked at his phone and smiled at the text from Mikey. He had two deliveries. Thankfully that was all he'd have unless something major came up. They were quick and easy drop offs. The only time consuming part was the driving. He made the first drop and smiled as the customer waved. He gave a small wave back before heading towards the second. This was somewhat further away and took a little longer but Bob got there with his patience intact and a friendly smile on his face still. He pulled out his phone as he walked back out to the van.

*I'm free now :)*

 He texted Mikey and hopped into the van. He waited to see if he'd get a response.

"Mikey your phone is going off."

Gerard grabbed it from where Mikey tossed it.

"Bag Boy?"

"Give me that."

Mikey grabbed for the phone, but Gerard was faster.

 "Who's Bag Boy huh? It's Bobby isn't it?"

Gerard jumped up and down and Mikey lunged for him again. Gerard danced out of the way.

"I‘m gonna text him back."

 "Gee..."

Gerard opened the phone.

*Hey Bobby, why don't you come over for tea!*

Bob smiled at the message on his phone. He could tell it wasn't Mikey but from the enthusiasm he could guess it was Gerard.

 *Be over soon :D*

He sent back and chuckled as he pulled away to head towards the Ways' home.

"He's coming!"

 "Why, why did you do that?"

 "Cause you like him and..."

"I do not!"

"Oh stop it Mikey, you do to, just admit it. Bobby is a nice guy and you deserve a nice guy after..."

"Don't say his fucking name."

Mikey grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

 "I'm going out."

"But Booby is coming!"

 "If he wants he can wait."

“ Mikey!"

 Mikey left without another word.

*

*

*

Bob got out at Mikey's home and smiled to himself as he walked up to know on the door.

"Hey Bobby?"

Gerard popped up near the gate to the temple.

"Oh, hey Gerard."

"Hey...uh, Mikey stepped out for a moment. Would you like to come hang out with me till he gets back?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds alright."

Gerard held the gate open for Bob. Bob stepped through, nodding a thank you, and let Gerard lead the way.

"So what have you been up to, I haven't seen you in a while."

Gerard led Bob to one of the outdoor tables. He had some tea waiting for them.

"Not a whole lot, mostly just work."

 Bob shrugged.

 "What about you?"

"Nothing here, just been hanging out with Frankie more."

 Gerard blushed a bit.

"He took me to the Spring Carnival."

"Oh, that's awesome. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, he won me a little stuffed animal."

"Awe, cute."

"So what about you and Mikey, have you been on a date yet?'

"Um...well no, not really."

"Oh...well don't worry, I'm sure you guys will set something up soon and..."

 "Gerard, phone, it's the Iero boy."

"Oh! I'll be right back Bobby."

"Okay."

 Bob smiled as he went. He honestly hoped Gerard was right about him and Mikey.

Gerard ran into the house tripping on the rug.

"Careful dear."

 "Sorry mom!"

Gerard grabbed the phone out of breath.

"Hey *pant pant* Frankie."

"Hey, Gee, what's going on? You sound out of breath? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just ran to the phone."

Frank sighed and chuckled.

"You are something else entirely, you know that?"

"Oh..."

Gerard felt dumb. Who runs for a phone other than little girls. Frank could almost feel Gerard's pout starting and kicked himself for the comment.

"I love it though."

"You don't have to say that."

"But it's true."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

 Gerard was blushing and his father walked by giving him a look. He turned to the wall.

"So, why did you call?"

"Oh! Yeah, wanted to see what you're doing tomorrow night."

"Oh, nothing, why did you want to come over?"

"I was thinking we could go out, but if you just want to stay in that's fine with me too. We can watch a movie or something."

"No! I mean...no, I would love to go to a movie."

Gerard was holding the phone and twirling the cord with his finger when his mother walked by. She gave a knowing smile and Gerard couldn't help smiling.

"I'm...I'm busy now, but if you want to, you can call me after you close the restaurant tonight."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, later...bye Frankie. "

"Bye, Gee."

Gerard sighed and hung up the phone. He went back outside to Bob. He sat down with a dreamy look on his face. Bob watched Gerard come back and saw the look on his face. He smiled in response. Glad at least that Gerard and Frank were doing good.

*

*

*

 Gerard felt horrible. It had been hours since Mikey left and still had not come back. He did his best to entertain Bob though. They watched a movie and played a few games, he was invited to stay for dinner too. Now it was nearly ten and Gerard knew that Frank would be calling soon.

"So...I’'m glad we had fun tonight Bobby."

"Yeah, it was nice to hang out with you."

Bob smiled but it was faded from earlier. Mikey still wasn't home.

"Yeah, we should do this more..."

 "Gerard phone."

 "Oh, I guess I should take that."

"Yeah. Bye Gerard."

Bob nodded and headed out towards his van. It was fun to hang out with Gerard but he had hoped Mikey would be there.

"Michael! What...are you drunk?"

 "Hey ma."

Bob looked up to see Mikey talking to his mother. He did, in fact, seem drunk.

"How could you do that? Robert has been waiting for you and..."

"He's still here?"

"I was just heading out."

Mikey looked up at Bob and smiled.

"Bobster, you...you're here."

Bob looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I was waiting for you but I ended up hanging out with Gerard instead. We had fun."

"You waited for me."

Mikey gave a dopey grin.

"Yeah, I did...Gee said you'd be back but you didn't come back."

 Bob frowned a little, unsure of what to do with such a drunk Mikey. He wasn't usually like this. It was sort of cute, Bob had to admit, but it was unusual and Mikey probably wouldn't remember any of it.

"Come upstairs wish me."

"Uh....ok...."

Bob looked at the drunk boy and shook his head. He'd go to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself at least.

"Robert are you sure of this?"

Mrs. Way looked at her son with concern.

"It's alright, ma'am, I'm just gonna make sure he gets to bed without doing himself any damage in the process."

"Thank you Robert. If Michael doesn't remember his foolish behavior in the morning, I will surely remind him."

 Mikey giggled and fell into Bob's arms.

Bob held Mikey up and looked down at him.

"It's ok, I think he might be suffering from this in the morning enough without reminding him."

"Carry me to my room my strong nimble warrior!"

 "Shhh, Michael you are too loud!"

 "You are supposed to be loud when you are in love!"

"You shush, I'll carry you if you're quiet. Don't be a pest to your mother."

"Deal!"

Mikey jumped up into Bob's arms. Bob caught him with a faint chuckle.

"Sorry, I'll get him up to bed, Mrs. Way."

He headed off in the right direction to take Mikey to his room.

"Mmmm you're warm."

 Mike clung to Bob as he carried him up the stairs. They entered Mikey's room and Bob put him on the bed. Mikey grabbed for him.

"Stay with me."

"Your mother is going to wonder what's up if I stay."

"Don't care."

 Mikey opened up his robes.

"It's hot in here."

He pushed them off his shoulders bearing his chest.

"Mikey...I really don't...think I should."

"Come on Bobby."

Mikey sat up and bit.

"We can have some fun."

"No, nope, no, not happening. You are _way_ too drunk."

Bob moved just out of his reach.

"Bobby..."

Mikey sat up taking the robe completely off. He was just in his underwear now. He slipped his hand inside them.

"You know you want me."

"When you are sober and will remember it and not hate me for it, then yeah. But you are so, so very drunk right now."

 Bob huffed out a breath and scrunched his eyes closed. Mikey smirked and moved closer to Bob.

"Come on Bobby, we can have fun together. I can suck your cock. I am really good at it."

Bob took a step away from Mikey.

"Mikey..."

Mikey stripped off his underwear and started to stroke his cock.

"Come on Bobby, show me that big thick cock of yours. I loved the way it felt when you were pressing it against me the other day."

"No, Mikey...I...it's not right and it's not fair to you. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you weren't drunk out of your mind."

"Bobby, how can you ignore me like this."

Mikey moved closer to the edge of the bed and whined still stroking himself.

"Because I actually care about _you_."

 Bob turned to move towards the door. He was not going to cross that line, it was not happening, not with Mikey like this.

"If you still want to when you've sobered up then you can ask me again but not until then."

Mikey pouted.

"Lay down with me? I'll put pants on."

Bob sighed quietly.

"Pants first and then I'll lay down with you, ok?"

Mikey giggles and grabs his pajamas and slips them on. Bob turned around when he was sure Mikey was decent. He sighed and shooed Mikey over so he could crawl in beside him.

 "If your mother kills me it's entirely your fault."

"She likes you...I like you too."

 Mikey crawled on top of Bob.

"Kiss me goodnight?"

Bob looked up at Mikey uncertainly but sat up carefully to kiss him gently, hoping he'd be happy and curl up to go to sleep. Mikey pressed Bob down into the kiss as he wound one hand into his short blond hair and the other he used to run all over Bob's side moving under his shirt. Bob whined in surprise and tried to pull away from Mikey, he should've known better than to think Mikey would give up. Mikey's touch was making him shudder lightly though, and he subconsciously pushed into that feeling. Mikey started to move down Bob's jaw to his neck. He reached down with his wandering hand and undid his work pants. He slid his hand inside smiling into Bob's skin at the growing hard on that he was no gripping.

 "I love that I can do that to you."

"Come on Mikey, cut it out."

Bob groaned, squidging his eyes shut and trying to fight it.

"I still owe you for the amazing blow job that you gave me. Do you know I couldn't see straight cause I came so hard?"

Mikey started to stroke Bob's cock as he rained kisses on his skin. Bob groaned again at this revelation, and his hands moved up pull Mikey into a kiss of their own accord. Any restraint he'd been attempting to show flew right out the window, Mikey was not giving up and for as much as Bob wanted to be the gentleman and do the right thing...he really wanted this too. Mikey loved the way Bob kissed. Like he was trying to drink him in. Almost scared that Mikey would disappear before him.

"Bobby...I want to blow you."

Bob whined quietly and nodded slightly to tell Mikey to go ahead if he wanted to.

"I wanna see you though."

 Mikey indicated for Bob to pull his shirt off. Bob almost frowned but pulled his shirt up and over his head the best he could without moving Mikey or hitting him. He tossed it aside and looked up at Mikey to see if he was pleased with having gotten what he wanted. Mikey ran his hands over Bob's bare chest. He leaned down and licked one of his nipples. Bob made a little noise in the back of his throat and looked down at Mikey. Mikey lavished attention on each nipple and then move his way down licking and mouthing the older man's stomach till he got to his work pants. He then eased them down and off. He licked his lips at the sight of Bob's cock standing proudly and twitched from the cold in the room.

"Guess I should warm it up a bit."

He leaned in and gave it a small lick. Bob groaned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes for a second before deciding better of that and looking back down at Mikey. Mikey liked the idea that Bob was watching him. He made a show of using his tongue and looking up at Bob through his lashes. Bob's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. Mikey did a few more deep sucks and then moved to the head to lick and nibble at it while he stroked his shaft.

"Like that Bobby? Feel good?"

"Yeah....so good."

"Like making you feel good. Want you to make me feel good too Bobby. Want you to cum on my face. Paint my body with your cum. Baptize me in it."

"Ahh..."

 Bob moaned and his back arched. He bit at his lip trying to hold back the moans and noises.

* * *

Gerard was headed up the stairs to bed. He was excited for his date with Frank, and was happy the Mikey wasn't around to hit him when he prayed hard that they would finally have sex. Speaking of...Gerard heard noises coming from Mikey's room.

 "Ugh, he's jerking off and didn't close the door again."

Gerard decided to teach him a lesson. He crept down the hall and grabbed the handle. He pushed the door open and jumped in.

 "A ha ha ha ahhhhh..."

Mikey was not jerking himself off, but rather Bob. As Gerard shouted Bob came all over Mikey's face. He had his tongue out to catch it. With his cum covered visage he turned to Gerard.

"Don’t you know how to knock Gee?"

 Gerard closed the door and ran to his room. Bob jumped and went wide eyed.

"Shit!"

 He squeaked and Mikey started to laugh.

 "Too bad you came already. I wanted to get fucked."

Bob groaned and rested his head back against the pillow. Drunk Mikey was certainly a handful. Bob sat up and pulled Mikey over to him and laughed.

 "You are a mess, aren't you?"

"Mhmm, but I am your mess."

"Well how about I clean up my mess then, hmm?"

"If you want."

Mikey stretched out preening for Bob, showing his body off and purring a bit.

Bob chuckled and shook his head before he grabbed a cloth to clean both of them up. Mikey sighed at being taken care of.

 "Mmmm sleepy."

"Go to sleep then."

 Bob leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Okay."

Mikey snuggled into the bed and sighed softly. Bob smiled and picked up the blanket to put it over him.

"Night night Bobby, love you."

"Night Mikey, love you too."

 Bob smiled at him. There was little chance he'd remember this tomorrow but it was still enough to make Bob happy for now. He waited until he was sure Mikey was out and got dressed quickly before trying to sneak down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey Bobby...can I talk to you?"

 Gerard was standing by the stairs. Bob froze and looked at Gerard, wincing slightly.

"Uh...hi Gerard...sure...what'd you want to talk about?"

"Come in my room? I have tea for us."

"Uhh...ok..."

"Sit please."

 Gerard had two cups and a small tea pot on his table. He sat on the floor and poured them some hot tea. Bob sat down carefully across from Gerard and avoided eye contact.

"So...you and Mikey huh? I mean like for real this time."

"Uh, yeah...I'm really sorry you saw that..."

"Well...it was my fault, I mean Mikey does have a habit of...you know and not closing the door. I just wanted to scare him like he does to me."

"Oh..."

 Bob chuckled weakly.

"Didn't exactly work the way you thought then."

"No, but I am happy for you. I always said that you would treat Mikey well."

"Oh, well thank you...I guess."

Bob wasn't really sure what to do here.

"I care about Mikey, and I'm happy that he seems to be starting to return that...I think he is anyways."

"He's a little rough around the edges, but he does care about you I think."

"I know he is."

"Well I won't keep you any longer."

Gerard stood up.

"Thanks for coming and talking with me."

"Oh, yeah, no problem."

 Bob rose to his feet.

"Thanks for the tea."

"Of course."

Gerard leaned up and kissed him on the cheek

"Night Bobby."

Bob smiled and stepped towards the door.

 "Night Gee.”

 Bob slipped out and down to the front door, praying that Mrs. Way wasn't still about and wouldn't stop him. He headed out to his van and sighed, smiling a little and wondering how things were gonna go with Mikey tomorrow.  Gerard watched Bob sneak out the door from his window and chuckled. He grabbed his phone and texted Frank good night. Then he went to bed.


	8. A Change of Mind and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "That wasn't fair to you, you were drunk, and I'm sorry."
> 
> Mikey was speechless. He was the one that started something? That's couldn't be.
> 
> "Why is it unfair?"
> 
> "Because it's cute and hard to tell you no. Which is what convinced me to cuddle with you...but apparently you're also very crafty when you're drunk."
> 
> I'm...cute and crafty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is the final update for today. I hope you enjoyed all four gifts from me/us. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Son of a bitch! That fucking piece of shit rapist cock sucker, I will cut his dick off if..."

 "Whoa, Mikey what's wrong?"

 Gerard went in Mikey's room to find him still naked and fuming in bed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's fucking wrong! That piece of shit Bag Boy rapist took advantage of me last night!"

 "What are you talking about Mikey? You and him..."

"Don't even! I was fucking drunk last night and he..."

"He didn't do shit to you! You fucking blew him!"

 "I what?!"

 "Yeah, you left your door open and I saw you."

 "You...saw...me..."

"Yeah, Bobby was trying to get you to go to sleep, but you..."

"I...I don’t feel so good."

Mikey ran out of the bedroom and threw up in the bathroom. Gerard sighed and called Frank.

"Good morning."

"Frankie, Mikey is gonna kill Bobby."

"Uh...why?"

"uh...so Mikey got drunk yesterday according to Ma and Bobby helped him up to his room and then Mikey...gotnakedandblewhim."

"Uh..."

Frank sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his hands.

 "Ok...and how does that correlate to Mikey trying to kill him? Or do I even want to know?"

"I don’t think Mikey was fully on board in his head at the time? So he woke up really pissed off. He called Bobby a rapist."

"Oh boy, yeah I'll give Bob a heads up and maybe see what the hell happened because from what I know of Bob he wouldn't have done anything with Mikey while he was drunk."

Frank shook his head and looked at the time. He might be able to get over there to talk to him.

"Please. Bobby is a good guy, I don’t want to see his happen and ruin what he and Mikey had last night. I..."

"GERARD! WHERE IS MY THROWING KNIFE? DID YOU HIDE IT FROM ME?"

"Oh for fuck sakes, who even let him have a knife?"

Frank shook his head as he got ready to head out the door, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"He has a collection in glass, but one in his room and yes, I hid it from him."

"Good, don't let him have it. I'm on my way over to Bob's right now."

Frank said as he walked out the door, waving at his mother on his way out.

 "No offense but your brother is crazy."

"No he's just a little..."

 "GERARD!"

"Gotta go, love you...shit!"

 Gerard hung up. Frank looked at his phone in concern and shook his head. Mikey was definitely crazy. Frank walked to Bob's fairly quickly and knocked on the door. His mother answered and looked like maybe she wasn't totally ready to deal with people just yet.

 "Oh...uh...hello Mrs. Bryar, is Bob home?"

She nodded and motioned at the stairs before wandering away to, Frank would assume, find her morning coffee. He went up the stairs and knocked on the only closed bedroom door. Bob stumbled to the door and opened looking about the same amount of awake as his mother.

"Bob...buddy...pal...you have a problem."

*

*

*

Mikey had finished all his visits for the day. Now he was heading to Bryar's Groceries to confront Bob about last night. Bob was working in the store today, which normally he'd be fine with, but he knew Mikey was going to show up and that he was pissed. This is exactly what he didn't want in the first place last night. He was internally kicking himself for letting Mikey get to him like that, he should have just gone home.

*ding dong*

 "Donna! How nice to see you!"

"Hey Jackie, is Robert around?"

"Of course, he's in he back."

 Donna walked into the area Bob was in.

 "Hello Bob. I hope Mikey too much trouble for you last night? I am so sorry you had to see him that way."

"Oh, it's alright ma'am...he went to sleep eventually."

Bob nodded, unsure of why Mikey's mom was looking for him now. Had Mikey said something to her?

"Robert will be right out Donna, he's just cleaning up."

 "Thanks Jackie. "

 "So Bob, Gerard has a special ceremony coming up soon and I wanted to invite you."

"Oh, thank you."

Bob nodded with a smile.

"I'll make sure I'm not doing anything that day so I can be there."<hr />

Mikey walked into the store and saw Bob over by the produce. He marched over, but stopped short when he heard his mother's voice. Quickly he moved behind a crate oranges and just listened in.

"Wonderful. You know...I am really happy that you are spending time with Michael more lately."

"I enjoy spending time with him."

"He seems more upbeat lately too. He was so down for a long time and he never told me why. I think he talked to his brother, but you know, concerned parent and all."

"That's understandable, that you are concerned for him. He's your son and you're a good mother. I'm glad he is happier though, that's all I want is for him to be happy."

"I know he was probably a handful last night too, but I do know that when I went to check up on the boys last night, Both were sleeping peacefully and Michael had a small smile on his face. I can only imagine who put it there."

 Donna chuckled as the young man in front of her turned a little pink. Bob smiled and looked down.

"Oh...uh, yeah he wasn't all that bad, once I finally got him to cuddle into his pillow instead of me it was fine."

"Awww that's so sweet."

 "Donna."

 Bob's father walked over.

 "Robert hello. I wanted to set up a cake for Gerard's ceremony."

 "Of course, follow me. Excuse us Bobby."

"Of course."

Bob nodded and smiled faintly as Mrs. Way walked away with his father.<hr />

Mikey couldn't believe what he heard. His mother...liked Bob? And she noticed when he was depressed cause of...Mikey shook his head and decided to leave. Unfortunately his robe got caught on one of the crates and he tripped and went sprawling spilling oranges on top of him. Bob looked up and saw Mikey. He rushed forward to help him up.

"Mikey, are you alright?"

Mikey's robe was ripped and there was a gash in his leg from the splintered wood.

"Do I look alright to you?"

"Oh...hold on, I'll get the first aid kit. Just a second, alright?"

Bob knew they kept one near the cash register. Mikey was fuming. This was not supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to be yelling at Bob for what...well he did it actually, but Bob let him! Instead, he was being taken care of...again. Bob went and grabbed the first aid kit before going back to Mikey and fixing up his leg. He tried really hard to be gentle.

 "I'm sorry if this hurts."

"It's fine, I'm not made of glass."

"No, I know that but still."

Bob frowned up at him. He looked at Mikey's leg and sighed, that would have to be good enough.

"I think...it should be good now."

Mikey went to stand up. The place his robe ripped made it look like there was a slit in the robe like a women’s. He frowned at this. He also realized he was limping now.

"Um...would you like a ride home or something?"

"Michael!"

Donna came rushing over with Robert

"Oh, your robe and your leg!"

"I'm fine Ma."

"No you are not."

"Robert, can you help Michael back to his home?"

"Of course."

 Bob nodded and offered his hand to Mikey to help him out to the van.

Mikey wanted to pull away, but both Bob's father and his own mother were there so he held back his grumble and let Bob lead him out. Bob could feel Mikey's discomfort so he silently helped Mikey out and into the van before getting in on his side and starting the vehicle. He didn't say anything, if Mikey wanted to that would be up to him. He was glad for Frank's warning this morning at least.

"I...I didn't thank you for last night."

"Oh...you're welcome. You came home a little out of it and your mother seemed worried."

Bob glanced at him uncertainly. He didn't seem as mad as Frank said he was.

"So...what happened cause I don't remember much."

Internally Mikey was smirking. He was coiled and ready to attack Bob when he lied.

"Um....well I took you up to your room to put you to bed...but you seemed to have other ideas...I spent a good ten minutes telling you no...then you asked me to cuddle with you till you fell asleep and...I trusted that you'd given up and I was wrong."

 Bob looked over at him. Lying to him wouldn't help the situation; he didn't want to lie to Mikey anyways. "And I know I should have stood my ground but my better judgement kind of...took a holiday for a bit. I'm really sorry, Mikey, I should have just left like I planned to but I stayed and...."

Bob sighed heavily.

 "That wasn't fair to you, you were drunk, and I'm sorry."

Mikey was speechless. He was the one that started something? That's couldn't be.

"Your better judgement? How bad was the situation?"

Bob raised an eyebrow. So Mikey didn't really know then?

"Not...as bad as it could have been...you were just determined. You said something about wanting to thank me for that morning...um...which you really didn't have to...but you didn't exactly seem fond of the word no. You pouted at me, which is the most unfair thing I've ever seen by the way."

"Why is it unfair?"

"Because it's cute and hard to tell you no. Which is what convinced me to cuddle with you...but apparently you're also very crafty when you're drunk."

Bob tried really hard not to smile, he didn't need to get himself in any more shit than he was probably already in.

I'm...cute and crafty?"

Mikey had never been called any of those things before. Not even by Grant.

"Well you've always been cute but crafty was sort of news to me."

"So...you tried to stop me from..."

Before Mikey wanted to know what happened so he could hammer Bob one, now he just wanted to know.

"At first I'm pretty sure you were set on sleeping with me but I wasn't letting it happen.....but after you got me to cuddle you changed your mind and apparently decided you wanted to give me a blow job..."

Bob glanced at him carefully. Mikey went bright red. He tried to...with Bob? Was he that desperate...or...

"You said no?"

"Well yeah, you were drunk, that's a line I really didn't want to cross. That's not fair to you and would be me taking advantage of you. I would never do that to you."

Bob furrowed his brows together.

 "Do you really think that low of me?"

"I..."

Mikey phone rang. He looked at the screen.

*Hey sunshine, your mother invited me to your brother's ceremony. Maybe we can find some time to sneak away.*

Bob looked over at Mikey and frowned.

"You ok, Mikey?"

Mikey didn't know what to do. He could tell Bob to fuck off so easily, but when it came to Grant...

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

 Bob got more concerned at not getting a response. He pulled up to Mikey's house and turned to actually look at him. Mikey seemed distressed.

"What's going on?"

Another text came in.

 *I can get your favorite room at the hotel. I remember the noises you would make for me. Shall I see if I can make you do it again?*

Bob frowned and looked at the phone, he only glimpsed what it said but it pissed him off a little bit.

"Is he bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

Bob shook his head.

 "If you were fine you wouldn't look upset."

"I..."

 Mikey started to shake as another text came in.

*I'll bring your favorite wine and you can bring that little gift that I bought you in the boutique. I still have the pictures from when you wore it for me. :file attached:*

Bob sighed and took the phone from him, turning the sound off and setting it on the dash.

"Mikey, is he bothering you? Do you want him to leave you alone? Or would you rather I just leave you alone so you can go back to him?"

"No...I don't want him."

The phone vibrated along the dashboard signaling another text. Bob glared at it, willing it to shut up, before looking back at Mikey.

"Do you want him to leave you alone then?"

Mikey looked a Bob. He had never felt so open and exposed before. Bob reached out and held the side of Mikey's face in his hand.

"If you don't want him near you then I won't let him bother you. All you have to do is tell me."

Tears started to form in Mikey's eyes threatening to spill over.

"Hey, it's ok."

 Bob shifted towards the edge of his seat to offer Mikey a hug.

"You're ok, Mikey."

Mikey collapsed in Bob's arms. He cried for how much Grant used him and how hurt he never said he was. Bob wrapped Mikey tight in his arms and held him there. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and let him bury his face in his chest.

"You'll be ok."

"Take me home, please."

"You are home, do you want me to take you inside?"

Mikey just nodded.

"Ok, hold on."

Bob jumped out and went around the van to open Mikey's door. He scooped Mikey up easily and cradled him close to his chest, letting Mikey hold on or hide if he wanted to.

"What's going on?"

Gerard answered the door and saw Bob carrying Mikey.

"Is he alright?"

 Then Gerard saw the robe.

 "Oh no Mikey, what happened?"

Bob looked up at Gerard.

"He tripped and hurt himself on a wooden crate, he's alright I think. I'm just gonna take him to his room if that's ok."

"Do you need anything?"

 Mikey just shook his head no and Gerard backed off.

"Thank you Gee."

Bob nodded to him and took Mikey upstairs to his room to gently set him down.

 "You gonna be alright here with your brother?"

Mikey clung to Bob.

 "Stay with me."

"Ok, I'll text my mom and tell her I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

Bob hugged Mikey tight. He didn't want to let him go until he knew he'd be alright.

*

*

*

 Gerard was really happy to go out with Frank again and he really enjoyed the movie, but he was worried about his brother and it really kept him from enjoying all his time with Frank. Frank looked over at Gerard.

"What are you stressing about?"

Gerard sighed.

"I’m just worried about Mikey. He was curled up and sleeping when I left, but I don't know. I wish I knew what was bothering him."

"Then why don't you ask him what's wrong?"

Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"He wouldn't say All I know is that he went storming out of the house ready to destroy Bobby and then he comes back looking like...he's the one destroyed."

Frank looked surprised.

 "So he didn't tear Bob into little pieces then?"

"Bobby looked fine. It's Mikey I am worried about."

 "Do you think something happened with them? Like could it have been Bob that upset Mikey? Mikey doesn't seem like an emotional person."

"No, there is no way Bobby would have even been able to touch him...although I am surprised that Mikey let him..."

Gerard shook it off. They were almost home now and Gerard wanted to just be with Frank now, not the concerns of his brother. He touched Frank's face.

"Would you like to come up for some tea?"

Frank smiled at him gently.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."

*

*

*

Mikey woke up to the sound of car doors. He looked around and realized it was night time. He also realized that he was not alone. He turned and saw Bob lying down next to him. Bob looks peaceful and it made Mikey smile a bit. He reached up and touched Bob's cheek.

"Hey."

Bob opened his eyes and looked at Mikey, he smiled down at him.

"Hey."

"Um...sorry about..."

"It's ok, how are you feeling?"

"Okay...I think."

Bob nodded, he was worried about Mikey though.

 "Do you want anything? Food? Some water? Does your leg hurt?"

"No...I'm alright. Um...do you have my phone?"

Bob furrowed his brows together.

"I think I left it on my dash in the van."

"Oh."

He wondered how many texts he has to go through after Bob leaves.

"Want me to go get it?"

"No...It’s okay

"Ok."

 Bob was kind of comfy where he was and was content to stay there until Mikey wanted him to go.

"Bob..."

"Yeah?"

 He looked down at him.

"I..."

 Mikey looked up at Bob. He felt small, but not in a bad way. More like in a feeling of protectiveness.

"What's the matter?"

Mikey kept trying to find his words. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He wasn't used to not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to feeling unsure. Bob raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mikey to figure out what he was trying to say. Mikey was getting frustrated. he kept looking at Bob to catch a clue. Bob was really confused for a minute, Mikey seemed frustrated with him and he wasn't sure why it was his fault. Then he smiled a little and kissed Mikey's cheek as he realized how few things could really frustrate Mikey like this.

"I love you, Mikey."

"I..."

Mikey scrunched his face up.

"You've said it before you know, even if you don't remember it."

Bob tried not to laugh at the face Mikey was making, it was kind of cute and very funny.

"I lo..."

 Mikey felt himself burning up in his face just from trying to say the words.

"It's ok. I know, you don't have to say it if you can't right now."

Bob smiled warmly at him. Mikey looked at Bob again.

"Fuck it."

He pushed up and kissed him. Bob was surprised for a second but smiled and pushed into the kiss. Mikey pushed his hand into Bob's hair. He couldn't say it with words, but he could use his actions. Bob wrapped his arms around Mikey to pull him closer. Mikey moaned into Bob's mouth as the kiss got more heated. Bob held onto Mikey tightly, swallowing the moans and kissing him a little harder to get more of those amazing sounds from him.

"Was...was it like this last night?"

"No..."

Bob shook his head and smiled at him.

 "This is better."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just feels better. Maybe cause I know you're not just doing it because you're drunk...that might help."

"Oh...sorry about that."

 Mikey starts to pull away.

"No, it's ok. I mean it was good then too...it's just better now, knowing that you actually want it."

"I...I do. I...I want to do whatever we did yesterday again...but I want to be a part of it this time."

"Uh..."

 Bob chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"All that happened was you blew me and then...and then you were tired and wanted to sleep."

"Well...how about I blow you...but instead you..."

Mikey whispered in Bob's ear.

*

*

*

 "Frankie..."

Gerard was breathless. Instead of going up to his room right away, they ended up in the garden against the wall. Frank had Gerard pinned and within minutes he was a mess. Still he didn't want to end up out here where anyone could see them.

"...please, we need toooooo..."

Gerard let out a moan as Frank bit his neck and palmed at his cock. Frank smiled at the sound and pushed against him a little more before pulling away.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes...if I can walk now."

Frank chuckled and took Gerard by the hand to lead him towards the door to get inside the house. Gerard groaned as his hard on kept shifting in his pants. He wished he wore his robe, but...oh no, that would have been worse. Frank kept an eye out for anyone as they snuck up the stairs towards Gerard's room.

"Wait...did you hear that?"

Gerard stopped near the bathroom, which was between his and Mikey's room.

"Uh..."

 Frank stopped and tried to see if he heard it too. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I think...I don't think we really want to know..."

"What are you..."

And then a low moan drifted through the hallway.

"You don't think..."

"Yeah...I do...let's not find out though."

"So I guess...this is good night then?"

Frank frowned and glared towards Mikey's room.

"Yeah, I guess so. Night, Gee."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek gently. Gerard whimpered, but a louder sound covered it.

 "Fuck, oh Gods, Bobby, yes!"

"Ugh, I did not need to hear that for sure."

"Nope I'm out, I am going to have nightmares now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Frank shook his head.

"Good night, Gee."

Gerard grabbed for Frank.

 "Hey…before you go. My ceremony...you're coming right?"

"Of course I'll be there. I mean if you want me to be there."

"I do because I have an announcement to make and I want everyone important to me to hear it...and after..."

Frank smiled and held Gerard's face in his hands.

"I'll be there."

"Good."

Gerard pulled frank in.

"Night Frankie."

Then he kissed him for real.

*

*

*

 "Fuck...that was..."

 Mikey was floored. He didn't think Bob would be so... Bob smiled at him and relaxed back onto the bed. "Yeah....it was."

"I mean, you're better than..."

Mikey went quiet.,Bob frowned and looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"He scares me. I...I've never been able to say no to him."

"That's not right...you deserve more than that."

Mikey looked up from Bob's chest.

"Help me?"

"Whatever you need."

Bob wrapped his arms tight around him.

"Thanks you."

Mikey held onto Bob tightly.

"Stay the night? I'll make breakfast in the morning."

Bob nodded and kissed the top of his head, smiling down at him.

"Sounds nice."

Mikey leaned up and kissed Bob and then settled into sleep.


	9. Not All Heroes Wear Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frank...I have been in love with you since I was 12 years old and even when you were away in Italy, I still hoped one day you would come back and we could start over again. You did and we have and now I would like you to be a part of my new life in my new town. I am not asking you to marry me because it is too soon in our relationship, but please, come and live with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go in this fic! We can't believe it as almost over! Nothing else on the horizon right now for my Feisty!Patrick and I, but don't worry, we will write again some day soon! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"What's the matter Mikey, nervous cause your boooyfriend is late?"

"Fuck off Gee, at least I can call him that. You and Frank are still in the closet."

 "Not cool Mikey."

Gerard stormed off, but Mikey was only a little pleased. Truth was he was worried. He wanted Bob here before Grant showed up.

"Where is he?"

 "I'm right here love. Did you miss me that much?"

 "Grant."

"In the flesh. Speaking of, you never answered my texts."

"I...I was busy."

 "I see...well after the ceremony, we can be busy too."

Grant started to shepherd Mikey into a quiet corner.

 "Grant I can't..."

"Hush now. It's just us and no prying eyes. I got you, just like I always do."

"No Grant, you don’t understand I..."

Grant pushed Mikey against the wall and kissed him.

 *

*

*

"Hey Frankie, hey Bobby, thanks for coming."

Frank smiled widely.

 "I told you I'd be here."

Bob chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well I thought maybe you would try and skip the prayer part and come for the food later."

"I would never."

Frank snickered and shook his head. Gerard quirked an eyebrow.

"So this means you will be coming to service every Sunday?"

"Um...now listen...let's not go that far."

Frank smirked at him and glared at Bob who laughed at him.

"Sorry dude, you totally left yourself open for that one."

Gerard giggled.

"Come on, I saved you a seat Frankie.”

"Alright."

 "Hey have you seen Mikey, Gee?"

Bob asked him looking around.

"No, but he was looking for you. I'm sure he isn't too far."

Bob frowned and went wandering a bit to see if he could find him.

* * *

 Mikey was losing. He was trying to fight, but his body was betraying him. He couldn't protest cause his mouth was occupied. Grant kissed the way he always did. He took Mikey's breath away. He took everything away, even his sensibility. This is how he ended up falling for a married man.

"Grant..."

 "Shhh, I have you."

 Grant had stripped him down to his robe over his shoulders. He marked his body with his mouth. Now he was lifting Mikey off the ground into his hips.

"I knew you would want to be fast before the ceremony started, but after I am going to take my time taking you apart baby."

He pulled out the bottle of lube and popped the top.

* * *

Bob frowned, he couldn't find Mikey and he was starting to worry. Where the hell could he be? He rounded a corner and his heart sank at what he saw but he remembered what Mikey had said. He grabbed the back of the other man's robes and tossed him away from Mikey, hiding the younger monk behind himself. He turned and picked Mikey up from where he fell, wrapping his robe back around him.

"Mikey, you ok?"

"Bobby...I'm sorry, I didn't, I should have..."

Mikey started to shake and convulse in Bob's arms.

"Shhhh, it's ok."

 Bob shook his head and tried to calm Mikey down.

"Uuuggghhhh."

Bob glared back at the other man and cuddled Mikey close to him. Grant lifted his hand to his head and it came away wet.

 "M-M-Michael..."

"You shut up and leave him alone."

Bob glared harder. He saw the blood and almost felt bad. Almost.

"Bobby..."

Bob looked down at Mikey.

 "Yeah?"

 He said in a much softer voice.

"Take me away?"

Bob tied Mikey's robe closed the best he could. He knew it wasn't proper but he was going for covered not proper. He scooped Mikey up and stood up carefully. He frowned and tried to decide where he could take him. He settled with his van. That was the best he had right now.

"Bobby, I'm sorry.”

"It's ok, Mikey."

"I should have said no. I should have fought harder."

"I don't blame you."

Bob opened the van door to set Mikey on the seat.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have told him no a long time ago." Bob couldn't really argue that but it wasn't helpful.

"Don't worry about it right now. My only concern right now is are you ok and are you hurt at all?"

"No, not hurt."

Bob raised an eyebrow at him. Mikey couldn't look Bob in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

 Bob caught his chin with his fingers and brought his face back up.

"I'm tired."

"You want to go home?"

"No, I'll just sleep a bit, don't want to miss Gee's ceremony

"Ok, do you want me to stay with you?"

"NO, I'll be fine. You should see if Grant is alright though."

Bob wrinkled his nose but nodded, Mikey wanted him to so he would. He kissed Mikey's cheek.

"You'll be alright in here. I'll come back later to check on you."

Bob made sure Mikey was safe inside and closed the door. He wandered back to where they were to check on the other man. He spotted him and frowned but moved to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Bob didn't necessarily want him to be hurt he just wanted to get the message across that he's not wanted.

"You returned."

Grant was still on his back. He had hit his head on one of the many rocks that aligned the garden path.

"I did not expect you to be back."

"Yeah well, I'm not an asshole and I know I hurt you."

 Bob wouldn't say that Mikey sent him. He wouldn't give him that to use against Mikey.

"Pretty sure I have a gash in my head, but I guess I deserve it. He didn't tell me he had a boyfriend."

Bob didn't say anything for a minute and just offered his hand to help him up.

 "Just leave him alone and you won't have a problem."

He decided was the best warning he could offer.

"I shall. And now I think I shall visit the ER. Please tell the younger Way congratulations for me."

"I'll pass along the message."

Grant bowed and then walked away. 

* * *

"Frankie, have you seen Mikey anywhere?"

"No...no I haven't."

 Frank frowned and looked around.

"I know Bob was looking for him earlier too though."

"That's strange. The ceremony is about to start. Can you find him for me?"

Frank nodded and wandered off to see if he could find him. Or even Bob to ask if he had any idea where he was. He wandered for a bit, nodding to a few people who greeted him in friendly tones. Mostly people that knew his parents he assumed, or just friendly strangers. He spotted Bob standing near the door and shook his head as he moved over to him.

"Hey, Bob, did you find Mikey?"

 "Oh, hey Frank. Yeah, I did...he...uh...I'll let him decide who he wants to tell what happened but he was tired, so he's napping in my van."

Frank raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

"Ok well, the ceremony starts soon and Gee is worrying about where Mikey has gotten off to."

 "Oh, ok I told him I'd come get him when it was almost time."

Bob looked out towards the parking lot.

"Ok, well now would be the time to do that."

Frank walked back towards Gerard, shaking his head as he went.

Bob opened the van door quietly, Mikey was sound asleep and looked calm. He didn't want to wake him but he knew he had to. He pushed at him gently.

"Mikey?"

"Mmmm?"

"Time to wake up, Mikey."

"I don' wanna. Wanna sleep more."

"Your brother's ceremony is starting soon and he was looking for you.You have to get up."

Mikey sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and Bob.

"Carry me?"

"You have to get out of the van and fix your robe. I will walk with you but I think we might get funny looks if I carried you."

 Bob smiled at him, he was cute like this. Mikey frowned and looked down. He moved out of the doors and retied his robe.

"You good now?"

Bob offered his hand.

"I guess, but I'm hungry."

 Mikey was whining a bit and looked nothing like the smart ass self-efficient twenty something he was.

"There'll be food after. Come on, let's go find Gee. Frank said he was worrying about where you were."

Mikey pouted, but took Bob's hand and allowed himself to be led to where the chairs were. Bob smiled at Mikey and led him over to where he spotted Frank and Gerard. He was reasonably sure that's where they were supposed to be.

"Mikey!"

Gerard ran over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

 "Okay, well come with me. Frankie you sit here with Bobby."

"Okay."

Bob sat in the chair indicated beside Frank. He looked at Frank who simply shrugged.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to get started."

 Don stood up in front of the audience as Mikey and Gerard went to stand up with him.

"As you all know my two sons, Gerard and Michael have chosen to follow in the footsteps of our ancestors and take up the robe. They have both done a fine job and have earned the praise of myself as well as the community. Boys, I am very proud of you."

 Gerard blushed at the applause and Mikey just seemed indifferent.

" I have had the pleasure of serving this community for the past forty years of my life, but I am now ready to retire and just continue with my studies. As the oldest Michael will be taking over the family temple."

The audience applauded again. Bob smiled and applauded with everyone else, he was surprised though he knew he probably shouldn't be, but he was proud of Mikey.

"This leaves my youngest son Gerard, who will finish his studies this summer’s eve. Gerard will be taking over the Morrison clan temple as Morrison is leaving for America with his wife and their soon to be child."

Mikey head snapped up. He did not know this. He did not know any of it. That meant Gerard... "Congratulations to both my boys."

 Both boys bowed as the audience applauded once again. Frank wasn't sure exactly what that meant but he was still proud of Gerard. It was something important, he got that much.

"Father, I would like to say something."

"Of course Gerard. Michael you may go sit down if you like."

Mikey nodded and found a seat practically falling into it. He had so much going on in his head. Was Grant going to say anything to him? Maybe him trying to...was a goodbye? So many questions. Mikey started to look around for him, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Thank you Father. Thank you everyone for coming out to my ceremony. I am delighted at the chance to start a new life in a new town and community and getting to know them through my temple. Moving on in life is always a scary time, but when you are not alone it makes it easier."

Frank raised an eyebrow and wasn't sure what Gerard was going to say. Bob was focused on Mikey, trying to figure out what he was looking for.

"I don't have much to offer other than my home and hearth, but...Frank Iero, would you come up here please?"

Frank felt people looking at him and he stood up to go up to join Gerard. He smiled at Gerard nervously.

"Frank...I have been in love with you since I was 12 years old and even when you were away in Italy, I still hoped one day you would come back and we could start over again. You did and we have and now I would like you to be a part of my new life in my new town. I am not asking you to marry me because it is too soon in our relationship, but please, come and live with me?"

Frank's smile got wider, the nervousness melting away. His heart fluttered a little, though he'd never tell anyone that. He nodded happily and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Gerard, I'd like that very much."

There was a collective awe from the women in the audience and Gerard heard his mother gasp and he knew there would be a conversation after this, but he didn't care cause he had Frank now and that was all that mattered.

*

*

*

Mikey was sitting in the garden. The party was over and everyone had gone home. He hadn't had a chance to see Bob because he had to help clean up and then go with his father to make sure everything was ready for Gerard. Grant never showed at the ceremony and when he went to the temple he found he had left already. Mikey wondered if he would ever find out anything. He sighed and watched the moon slowly rising over the small koi pond. Bob wandered over to Mikey, smiling gently as he watched him gazing at the moon.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. You kind of disappeared. Finally found your mom and she told me where you were."

"Grant left, Gee is leaving...I..."

"Gee isn't that far away, you can still see him you know."

Bob put his arm around Mikey.

"And as for Grant...I thought you said you wanted him to leave you alone, doesn't him leaving kind of give you that?"

"Yes but...I thought maybe I deserve some kind of closure for...whatever we had. Maybe I was fooled. Maybe we had nothing. Maybe it was all me. I didn't even know he was expecting. He is having a kid and moving to another country and he wanted to fuck me one last time. That's all I was to him, a last fuck, a parting gift before he went back to his straight life."

Bob doesn't know what to say to help. He hugged him tight against his side, running a comforting hand down his arm.

"I'm more than that to you aren't I Bob?"

"You always have been and you always will be."

"Stay with me. Move in with me. There is a room over the temple that I can move to instead of residing in the house. Come share it with me?"

Bob looked down at Mikey and raised an eyebrow.

"You...want me to? You're sure?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I push everyone out of my life so it will hurt less when they leave me. I don't want you to join them."

Mikey was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not going to leave you. You haven't managed to make me leave yet, you aren't going to. Yes, I will come live with you. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure about it first."

Bob pulled Mikey into a proper hug and held onto him as tight as he could without hurting him, like he never wanted to let go. Mikey clung to Bob like he was the giver of life. Like he would die without him.

 "I love you Bobby."

Bob smiled happily and looked down at Mikey.

 "I love you too, Mikey."

Mikey looked up and Bob and smiled. He leaned in to kiss him. Bob kissed back, gentle and sweet. He felt happier than he could ever remember feeling.

"Would you like to see the room now?"

Bob thought about it for a minute and nodded, he wasn't sure what to expect but if this was going to be his new home he wanted to see it and get used to it. Mikey smiled and led Bob behind the Temple to the hidden stairs. He climbed them carefully by memory and opened the door. Inside was a sparse room with bed, night stand, and closet.

"We would still eat in the family home, but sleep here."

"It's nice."

Bob smiled at him, he knew it would look better once they moved into it but as far as a blank canvas went this was a good one. Mikey looked at the mattress and blushed.

"Um...we could..."

Bob held Mikey's face in his hand and chuckled, the blush was so different and so pretty. He'd been doing it more lately and Bob kind of liked it. He kissed Mikey again, just as gentle as before.

"Weren't you tired?"

"I still am, but I find myself unable to sleep alone anymore."

"I suppose it helps then that you no longer have to sleep alone."

 Bob laughed quietly.

"Yes, yes it does."

Mikey guided Bob to the mattress. He lay upon it making room for the older man. Bob crawled up beside Mikey and got comfy, putting his arms around Mikey loosely.

"I like this."

"Yeah? Me too."

Mikey snuggled into Bob's chest and for the first time in his life he felt like things were going to be alright and that he was truly wanted.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank looked around the bedroom he now shared with Gerard as he unpacked a box. Gerard still had a couple things to unpack but he'd been here longer than Frank had. Frank didn't have much to bring with him but his parents had given him a few things they thought would help. The kitchen downstairs was nice enough and the house was small but comfortable. Frank really liked it here. Gerard was working, and Frank didn't always know what he was doing but he tried to learn what he could. The commute wasn't terrible to work for his parents still but his father insisted that Frank start his own life in his new home. Frank had to see someone about the final bits of opening his own restaurant, there wasn't much to do. It hadn't taken much if he was honest. Things were different, and tonight would be the first night Frank and Gerard had alone in their new house. That would take some getting used to but Frank had a feeling he could adapt fast. He looked at the clock and knew Gerard would be back soon. He decided to try and get through this box and maybe one more before then.

*

*

*

 "I'm home Frankie."

Frank looked up from his unpacking and smiled.

 "Hey Gee."

"I can start dinner if you didn't have time."

"I was just unpacking."

Frank wandered down to meet Gerard.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Something Italian?"

"Oh that's helpful."

 Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard's cheek before heading to the kitchen to see what they had that he could make.

"Can you make that really good chicken dish with the mushrooms and that white sauce? Is that too hard?"

"No, I can make that if you want."

"Over rice? Kind of pastaed out."

Gerard doesn't understand how Frank can eat past a so much. Guess he picked it up in Italy. Frank chucked and nodded. He grabbed the container of rice out of the cupboard and milled around the kitchen gathering the other stuff.

 "How'd it go today?"

"Good. I think I met all the businesses, now I just have to do personal visits.

"That's good."

 Frank smiled at him and started working. He loved cooking for Gerard because he always seemed so happy about it. Gerard groaned putting his feet up.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I think I'll take a bath after dinner. You can join me if you like."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Gerard watched Frank in the kitchen. It was soothing to see him relaxed and having fun doing what he loved. He was excited to hear about Frank starting his own place. He wanted to be super supportive of anything his boyfriend did. Frank could feel Gerard watching him and he smiled as he worked. This was nice; it felt calmer than when he'd lived with his parents. It was even calmer than Gerard's family ever was. He started the rice and went back to working on everything else. Gerard texted Mikey while he waited for dinner. He was doing well living with Bob and it made him smile to know his brother was in good hands.


	10. As We Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what?"
> 
> "What's that?"
> 
> "We are all alone...finally."
> 
> "Yeah, we are."
> 
> Gerard looked up meeting Frank's gaze.
> 
>  "And no one is going to come in and disturb us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> The last chapter is up and yes, this is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for since the beginning so enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Feisty (Fluffy)!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ for all her hard work as Frank and Bob! I know I tried their patience many many many...many times. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank got up from the table and started gathering the dishes to clean up.

"I'm gonna go start the bath."

 Gerard kissed Frank and then left the room. Frank smiled and watched him go before going back to the dishes. Gerard walked into the bathroom and smiled. It was just perfect for the two of them. He turned on the water and checked the temp. He poured the scented oil into the water as he saw the steam rising. He breathed it in and sighed. Frank put the last dish in the drying rack in the sink and wandered up to the bathroom to find Gerard. He could hear the water running and smiled. He slipped into the bathroom and saw Gerard standing there waiting for the tub to fill.

 "Dishes are all done."

"Awesome. Make sure your clothing goes in the hamper."

 Gerard started to take off his robe. Frank wrinkled his nose. He wasn't aware Gerard was picky about being tidy like that. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed in at the hamper in the corner, smiling like a child when it went in. He almost fell on his ass getting out of his jeans but managed to keep it together and stay on his feet. Gerard hung his robe up carefully to send to the dry cleaners. He then slipped off his socks and underwear and made his way to the bathtub. Frank slipped off his boxers and made sure everything was in the hamper. He wasn't sure just how fussy Gerard would be about it. He moved over to the tub with Gerard. Gerard slid into the hot water and groaned. It felt so good on his sore muscles. He made a spot behind himself for Frank. Frank carefully got in behind Gerard and settled down into the warm water. It felt really nice and relaxing, he wasn't sure which scented oil Gerard had used but he liked it.

"This is nice."

 Gerard settled against his chest and sighed. Frank rested his face against the top of Gerard's head, humming happily and loosing putting his arms around him.

"You know what?"

"What's that?"

"We are all alone...finally."

Frank chuckled and looked down at him.

"Yeah, we are."

Gerard looked up meeting Frank's gaze.

 "And no one is going to come in and disturb us."

"This is true."

Gerard pulled away and turned his head.

"Which means I can do this without fear of a knock on the door."

 Gerard turned his body and moved into Frank's lap.

Frank moved his hands up to Gerard's hips and looked up at him.

 "That is also very true."

Gerard leaned in and pecked Frank on the cheek.

"So can you think of anything we could do?"

"I'm sure I could think of a few things."

"Oh can you?"

Gerard gave a small smirk. He was not usually this cheeky. Frank ran his hands over the smooth skin of Gerard's thighs and nodded with a smile. He leaned up to kiss him gently. Gerard put his arms around Frank's neck and moved further into his lap. Frank moved his hands back up to Gerard's hips, kissing him a little harder and pulling him against him. Gerard moaned lightly as he cock started to harden against Frank's stomach. Frank moved one hand up to tangle in Gerard's hair and swiped his tongue at his bottom lip. Gerard opened his mouth and let Frank's tongue explore. Frank took the invitation and deepened the kiss. He loved this and loved knowing it was just them for once. Gerard pulled away gasping for breath.

"Frankie..."

"Yeah, Gee..."

Frank looked up at him, trying to catch his breath and smiling.

"Can we..."

 Gerard looked away shyly. Frank smiled that Gerard still had the same reaction to it as he always did. He kissed his cheek and smiled.

 "You want to?"

"Yes, but not here. Let's go to our bedroom."

Frank nodded and loosened his grip on Gerard. Gerard moved to get out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off. Frank got out of the tub and drained the water. He decided he should dry off too. Then he grinned and scooped Gerard up, and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down gently on their bed.

Gerard giggled as he touched the bed. "I'm cold Frankie, come warm me up."

Frank crawled over Gerard, his hand on either side of Gerard to hold him up, and kissed him again.

"Much better."

 Gerard pulled him down against his body. Frank smiled and kissed at his neck, biting lightly and leaving the faintest marks behind.

"Careful, my robe doesn't go that high."

Still Gerard arched into Frank's work. Frank chuckled and moved a little lower, moving his hand to Gerard's hip.

"I dreamed about this last night."

"Yeah?"

Frank smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. Actually I dreamed about it almost every night. Especially when we were...interrupted."

"I promise you this isn't a dream this time."

Frank nuzzled against his jaw. He loved the feeling of Gerard's soft, warm skin against his own.

"Oh, but can't you make my dreams come true?"

"I can try."

"Guess what...you already did by saying yes."

Frank smiled brightly and kissed him with more feeling than before, as if he was trying to convey every emotion he felt for Gerard through the kiss. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank pulled them closer together.

 "Please Frankie...I don't want to wait anymore."

Frank moaned and pushed against Gerard, giving them both some friction. Gerard reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he bought earlier today.

"Please Frankie."

Frank took the bottle from him and opened it to coat his fingers with a good amount. He teased around Gerard's entrance and pushed in slowly. Gerard gasped. He had done this himself, but it was different with Frank.

“F-Frankie...feels good."

"Good, Gee...want you to feel good."

Frank started to open Gerard up, being as gentle as he possibly could. Gerard moaned and pushed into Frank's fingers as he moved from one to two. Frank worked slowly, if mildly impatiently, for a few minutes to stretch him enough. He added a third finger just to be safe and kept going like that.

"Fu...Frankie, please."

Gerard tried so hard not to curse, but it was becoming more and more difficult to tell Frank how he felt.

"You sure? You're ready?"

 Frank asked and looked down at Gerard, wanting to make absolutely sure he wasn't rushing and that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes, I want it please."

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard and sat up for a second to grab the lube again, putting some in his hand to run over his own length. He leaned down to hover over Gerard, holding himself up with one hand and lining up to push in slowly. The pain shot through Gerard like nothing he ever experienced before. His first reaction was to push Frank away, but instead he dug his hands into the sheets and fisted them hard. Frank felt Gerard tense and stilled.

"Gee...baby...you gotta relax."

Tears were slipping down Gerard's face as he held his breath.

"Breathe."

Frank leaned down to kiss his face gently, wiping away the tears with a free hand. He brushed his hand against Gerard's cheek.

 "Relax......and breathe. Do I.....need to stop?"

"N-N-N-N-No._

"Then...you gotta relax."

"I-I-I-I'm tr-r-r-rying."

Frank frowned and resorted to distracting Gerard in hopes that would make him relax. He went back to kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders. Gerard could feel his cock going soft. He was ruining the moment. Frank worked so hard for this, expected Gerard to do his part and he was failing. Frank tried to think of something to help Gerard, this wasn't working and Gerard was obviously hurting and not into it. Frank pulled out and moved to sit Gerard up. He held Gerard's face in his hands and looked at the other boy.

"Gee, we can try something else if you want. Maybe hurt less. But do _not_ push yourself if it's hurting too much."

"I want to do this though, we have been waiting so long and now no one can disturb us and..."

Gerard was crying as he gripped Frank, his body throbbing with the abuse he tried to put it through.

"Gee...hey."

Frank wrapped his arms around him.

"We live together...with no one else. We have time."

"No...I want to do this. I really do."

"I know, I do too but not if it's gonna hurt you that bad."

"Maybe...maybe we could..."

Gerard was flush still, but from embarrassment. He didn’t know as much about sex as Frank did. Just what books told him.

"Slow down, it's ok. Speak slowly. It's just us here."

Frank spoke gently to him.

"Maybe another...position?"

 Gerard squeaked turning even redder. He only knew basics, but Mikey once watched an adult movie and... Frank nodded, and brushed his hand over Gerard's cheek.

"Did you have an idea?"

"Um...I saw a movie...w-w-well I didn't watch it, but M-Mikey and..."

"Ok."

"Um...I...you...uh...lay down?

"Oh."

 Frank chuckled, nodding, and kissed Gerard's cheek.

"I understand."

Gerard took a deep breath in and smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Frank pulled Gerard into his lap and laid down, pulling him with him so Gerard was on top of him.

"Can I...can I blow you a little to calm down?"

Frank nodded and let go of his hold on Gerard.

"If you want to."

"Please."

Gerard moved down from Frank's lap and down till he was faced with his cock. He leaned in and licked the tip, then took it in his mouth. Frank moaned quietly, and looked down at Gerard. Gerard concentrated on making Frank feel good and using that to make himself feel good.

"Ah...mmmm"

Frank hummed quietly as Gerard worked. Gerard could feel it working. He could feel himself getting hard from the noises that Frank was making. He boldly reached back and pushed a finger into himself making him moan around Frank' cock. Frank scrunched his eyes closed and moaned at the vibrations. Gerard didn't want to make Frank cum, but he also didn't want to stop. Frank whined and looked down at Gerard. It felt so good but he knew he had to stop him. He reached down, trying to get Gerard to pull off and move back up over him. "Gee..."

"Sorry...you just...I mean it tastes..."

Gerard went red again.

"It's ok...just...gotta stop that..."

Frank smiled and guided Gerard up so he could kiss him. Gerard melted into the kiss as he straddled Frank's lap, his cock hard again pushing against his boyfriends. Frank groaned into the kiss, his hips moving up against Gerard's involuntarily.

"I think I'm ready."

Frank nodded to go ahead.

"You're in control."

Gerard nodded and moved to grab the lube. He slicked up Frank again teasing him a little. A little whine slipped past Frank's lips. Gerard moved higher and holds Frank's cock up under him.

“Hold me please?"

Frank reached out and held onto Gerard's hips, keeping him steady. Gerard moved his body closer till the tip of Frank's cock was pressed against his opening. He took a deep breath and started to bear down on it. Frank bit at his lip and fought to stay still. Gerard tried not to concentrate on the pain, but he could feel himself going soft again. Frank saw Gerard struggling again and sat up carefully to reach up and kiss Gerard, trying to break the ridiculous amount concentration that he seemed to be putting on what he was doing and how much it hurt. The kissing was helping as well as the new position cause Gerard placed his arms over Frank shoulders for balance. Frank wrapped his arms loosely around Gerard and kissed him deeper. Gerard found it a little easier to push himself down. It was still slow going and the pain was there, but he was handling it better than the first time. Frank groaned and moved his mouth down to Gerard's neck. Gerard could feel the hairs on Frank tickling the bottom of his thighs as his body connected with Frank's. He opened his eyes, still slightly tear filled and looked at him.

"I did it."

Frank smiled and looked up at Gerard.

"Yeah....you did."

 He kissed him gently.

"Can I take a moment?"

"Take the time you need."

Gerard took in a shuddering breath getting used to the feeling of Frank inside him. It was...different, but in a good way. After a bit he started to move his hip slightly. Frank moaned and rested his hands on Gerard's thighs.

"Did that feel good? Did I do something right?"

Frank nodded and hummed quietly.

Gerard did it again and raised his body a little bit.

 "Oh."

"Y-you alright?"

"I..."

Gerard did it again. This time his breath hitched.

"That feels..."

He did it again this time lifting a bit higher. His eyes rolling into the back of his head. Frank moaned a little at the feeling, his hips pushing up. Gerard answered the moan with one of his own as he slowly began to ride Frank. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's thighs, to his hips, not really helping or hindering Gerard's movement. Just touching him because he was right there and it felt good.

 "S-so good."

Gerard was panting as he felt Frank's cock moving in and out of him. He never knew it could be this good. Then he brushed something inside himself and let out a gasp. Frank steadied Gerard at the little gasp, just making sure he was alright.

"I felt something strange just now."

Frank nodded, realizing what had happened and smiling. Of course that would surprise Gerard.

"That's ok, that's good."

"I..."

Gerard moved a felt it again.

"It feels so god Frankie."

"Yeah.....it's supposed to."

Frank smiled and kissed at Gerard's jaw.

"I think...I think I'm ready for you to take control again."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please I want you to."

Frank carefully shifted his weight to pick Gerard up and lay him down on the bed the way they had been before. He used one hand to support himself and gave a gentle, experimental thrust to test if this was going to hurt Gerard again. It shouldn't but he wanted to make sure. This is what Gerard wanted. He wrapped his legs around Frank's hips and pulled him down. He wanted to feel the weight. Feel pressed into the mattress as Frank made love to him. Frank moaned and leaned down to kiss him as he started to thrust more, going slow and deep. Gerard captured Frank's lips as he brought his hips up to meet with Frank's thrusts. Frank whined and moaned into the kiss, starting to thrust a little harder and faster, he shifted the angle of his hips to find that spot inside Gerard again. Gerard yelped and dug his nails into Frank's shoulders.

 "Fuck."

Frank was a little startled at Gerard cursing, it wasn't something he'd heard before but he couldn't say it actually bothered him. Neither did Gerard's blunt nails on his shoulders. He kept aiming for that spot.

"Oh fuck...fuck, Frankie, please fuuuck me!"

Frank picked up his pace, making them both pant and moan. A string of curses falling off Frank's tongue as he felt himself getting closer.

"I wanna, fuck, I wanna cum with you."

"Uh....cum with me, baby."

 Frank groaned and reached between them to wrap a hand around Gerard's length. He stroked him through the now uneven thrusts to bring him closer to the edge, hoping to push him over it first. Gerard bucked up into Frank's fist as Frank continued to hit whatever that spot was inside him.

"Fuuuuuuck!"

 He bucked his hips as he felt himself start cumming. Frank felt Gerard tighten around him and it was the last straw for him. He came hard and rode through both their aftershock until he could get his brain to restart and work right again. He very gently pulled out of Gerard and laid close beside him, kissing his face and his lips, smiling faintly at him.

"That was everything that I wanted for my first time...especially that it was with you."

"Good."

 Frank smiled brighter.

 "I love you, Gee."

"I love you too Frankie."

 Gerard snuggled into to the bed and into Frank's arms. So much had happened in his life since he was that scared 12 year old confessing to his crush, but now he is happy that he did cause he has the future he always wanted to.

The End.

*

*

*

"OH my Goddess Frankie! I have to go to the temple right now!'

Frank looked at him wide eyed.

 "Why? What's wrong?"

"All that cursing I did! I have to go atone for it!"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, you'll be fine."

 Frank wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard and buried his face to hide the laugh.

"But Frankie!"

"You'll be fine, Gerard, if anyone is to blame for your sudden sailor's tongue it's me."

"So you'll come pray with me?"

"No, I'll cuddle you and deal with the guilt later."

"But but but..."

"Gee...."

"Yes Frankie?"

"Go to sleep. It'll still be there in the morning or you'll forget all about it. Either way, it'll be fine."

"Okay Frankie. Good night."

"Good night, Gee."

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, and other general fun, please follow me on twitter @momijineyuki and my Feisty!Patrick @thePetetoherPat


End file.
